


Get By With a Little Help

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mute Link, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Tricked by a fake fairy fountain, Link fast travels to Zora's Domain infected with pollen that makes him hot under the tunic. Sidon helps.





	1. Learning to Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> *pulls at face* I love Link suffering. He's bitten, gets his hair pulled, and even choked a little in this. I've not tagged this fic with dub-con, because I don't feel that it is. Strange, since you'd think a sex pollen fic would just naturally be dub-con at best, out right rape at the worst. Anyway... I split this monster into three parts, because it was getting out of hand. Come back for more dicks in Link lol.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

The unmistakable, orange glow of a Great Fairy Fountain in need of restoration catches Link’s eye as he glides from hill to hill. He eyes it suspiciously though, because that can’t be right. He’d restored all of them! All the sister are awake and revitalized again. Still, it would be his luck that there was one fountain all the fairies left out in their story. People all along his quest like to leave out important pieces of information like that. Grumbling, he makes an about turn from the next hill he’d wanted to touch down on and swoops towards the fountain. Once he lands, he stands back for a few seconds and sizes the fountain up. He wants to make sure this isn’t a trick. Surely, one of the sisters would have fouled up their lie and let slip about some sort of forgotten or secret fountain. But as he stands in the shadow of a tree, nothing happens at the fountain. No enemy appears, nothing nefarious comes crawling out. Link approaches the orange steps leading up to the fountain, still on high alert. 

“Boy… Sweet boy… Please… Listen to my story…” 

It unravels like the rest, a lament over dwindling patrons, a need for rupees. A giant hand slips between the petals concealing the pool in the center. Link hums and offers the fairy rupees without considering how much she wants. In a cloud of magic, the fountain springs open, revealing the fairy. Her smile and bright eyes are more sinister as she glances up and down Link’s form. He’s almost used to this constant attention from people all over Hyrule, but nothing about this fountain has settled well with him. His worries and suspicions mount when the fairy grabs him around his chest and waist in a massive hand. She lifts him up while promising to enhance something for him. No mention of his armor is made, and she blows him a kiss that he can’t avoid. Pollen and dust collects on him like a glass window in spring. He grimaces at it and tries to brush it away, but it sticks to his clothes and hands the more he swipes. The fairy drops him to his feet with a sinister chuckle before diving back into the fountain. 

His first thought is that he’ll need a dunk in a river—again—but when he tries to stand, his knees give out. Grunting, Link slaps his hands out as the rest of him crumples, too. Vision swimming, Link squints down at his hands that seem to split into two and then two again. Shaking his head doesn’t clear his vision splitting. He shivers and curls closer to his knees as his skin tingles. It’s a bit like ants crawling on him, sending every hair on his arms and neck to stand up. He rubs his eyes on the back of his hand, and Link flinches at how sweaty his forehead is, how hot his cheeks are. When he gathers enough energy to lift his head, he wonders where he is and how he got here. The Sheikah Slate is a heavy weight on his belt, and he has enough wits left to grab at it. All the shrines and towers he’s conquered spring to life under his fingers. They shake terribly, and he can’t tell which index finger is real. Stomach twisting into a knot and cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck, Link’s tired eyes focus on the Zora Domain. Oh yes, he’d meant to go back and visit Prince Sidon… Charming, dashing Prince Sidon… 

- 

A floor down from where Sidon leans on the railing and speaks with a guard, voices cry out and a ruckus begins. Together, he and the guard lean over the side to try and catch a glimpse of what’s happened. They watch as Zoras stream into the cavern that holds the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine just behind the statue of Mipha. Sidon and the guard glance at each other as more people dash towards the shrine. It’s impossible to tell what they’re yelling about, if somehow a monster crept in or perhaps the shrine is acting oddly. Sidon launches himself over the rail as the guard calls after him, pleading that he wait for other warriors to arrive before acting. The first Zoras to respond catch him running down the watery ramp that leads to the shrine, and they make a path for him to the source of the calamity. 

On the platform outside the shrine’s entrance, Link lies on his side, unconscious. Sidon hesitates to rush to him. There’s an odd scent in the air here, and all his fellow Zora keep their distance. Some even cover their mouths with a hand to evade the scent. Sidon risks whatever magic or filth that clings to Link and steps closer to get a better look at him. In the gloom of the cavern, Sidon finds Link’s blue tunic and beige breeches covered in pollen. The trees nearer to the mouth of the Zora river produce copious amounts of pollen in the spring. But he’s never seen pollen that sparkles like gold dust, never smelled pollen that was so sweet. The pollen doesn’t wash away when water laps at Link’s clothes, and Sidon suspects it might be dangerous. Sidon turns to the men and women standing at the edge of the semicircle they’ve formed around the hero, intent on helping Link however he can. 

“Someone find me a blanket, please. He’s hurt, but we mustn't touch him. Please, everyone, stand back.” 

A blue Zora takes off, her voice calling out for help and a healer. Sidon wants nothing more than to just pick Link up and carry him to a healer. But the sweet scent on the air has only increased since he’s arrived, and Link has begun to stir on the floor. Splashing behind Sidon has him whipping around, finding the blue Zora with a blanket and a healer hobbling along. The old woman barks at him not to touch Link, not to allow any of the pollen to transfer from him. Sidon lies the blanket beside Link, and using the edges, he rolls the hero onto the softer surface. Once Link is covered and contained, Sidon follows the healer deeper into the palace. Link’s weight feels right in his arms—not too light like he’s starving. He worries about the hero sometimes, and finding him collapsed like that just fuels his concern. But Sidon ignores his worry for now and follows the healer through the winding depths of the palace. It’s not often he visits these caves that wind down, down deeper into the earth beneath the palace outside. They’re only used for the critically ill or injured, to prevent illness from spreading. Link groans under the blanket, and Sidon holds him tighter. 

“Conserve your strength, my friend,” he murmurs as they come to stop outside a tall door, behind which lies a sterile room and medical supplies. “You’re safe, now. All is well.” 

The healer beside him directs him to a shallow pool while she cloaks herself in protective gear. Sidon rushes to the pool and kneels down to let Link slip into it. He already has a hand up to brush Link’s bangs out of his eyes, but the healer appears at Sidon’s side and smacks his hand away. 

“That would be extremely unwise,” she chastises him. “If you’re going to stay, then I insist you put on proper protection. We have no idea what has befallen him.” 

Full of shame at his blind eagerness to comfort Link, Sidon follows her orders and seals himself in protective gear like she does. He leaves his jewelry and sashes in a pile, sure that they’ll need washing or maybe even burning in case of any cloth he’d worn. It’s uncomfortable to fit a helmet with a glass shield over his head fins and tail, but he won’t leave Link. He stays out of the healer’s way as she hums and scoffs over Link’s restless form. He shivers and thrashes in the water, moaning in pain whenever he stills again. Sidon rises from his chair a few times when the moans turn into gut-wrenching cries. The sounds break his heart, but Sidon knows he’ll only obstruct the healer. Eventually, double-checking that her gloves are secure, she takes up a smelly jar of something and scrubs Link clean. She strips him down to a pair of shorts, deeming them untouched by the pollen. She dumps his armor in a pile along with the blanket and shakes her head at them. 

“Those will have to be burned,” she laments. “I can instruct an armor maker to replace them, but they’ll never be clean of this infectious pollen.” 

“Infectious?” Sidon rises from his chair to stand beside her. They watch Link twitch in his sleep, face flushed and hands shaking. “Is that what’s going this to him? Why we found him collapsed by the shrine?” 

Humming, she raises her hand, palm facing up, and shows him the residue left on the glove. It still gleams gold in the dim light of the room. 

“This insidious pollen comes from a rare creature with a penchant for luring animals to it and spreading its pollen on the poor thing.” She drops her hand and glances to Link. “The infected creature typical roams around in a stupor until encountering another plant of the species, which then takes the pollen. It's how the species reproduces.” 

“Oh, Link,” Sidon sighs quietly. He steps forward to rest a gloved hand on the edge of the pool. “Is he...injured?” 

“No, no, he's fine. He’ll have a fever and hallucinations for a few days.” She shrugs and turns away, back to a table set up with instruments and medicine. “But other than that, he's fine.” 

Sidon scratches the back of his neck through the clean suit while staring at Link's struggling form. 

“So… We leave him here?” 

The healer shakes her head while gathering everything she’d touched. 

“He's clean, now. The room and these suits will need decontaminating, but we can move Master Link to a guest room. He’ll require constant supervision.” 

“I’ll do it,” Sidon volunteers immediately. “No need to involve any more Zora, in case I’m already infected.” 

She eyes him thoughtfully before nodding. Someone takes Link away while Sidon waits with nerves churning his stomach. The suit and himself need cleansing, but he pleads the healer go first. If there are others infected, they’ll need her. He realizes that he and the healer could spread the pollen around the domain if they're not clean. It may have already hitched a ride on him. But if he and Link are infected together, kept together, they can’t spread it to anyone else. Besides, Link is his dear friend. He would do anything for the hero. Sighing, Sidon loiters around the table displaying scalpels and other devices. There's a book lying open that the healer had read from before washing Link of the pollen. Sidon skims it, finding the small section about the pollen. He reads without analyzing anything his eyes pass over. 

“... _Infected subjects may exhibit increased libido and an absence of lucidity. Side effects of exposure include hallucinations, excessive perspiration, and…”_  

Sidon’s eyes nearly bug out of his head when they linger on the words “increased libido.” He’s frantic and jumpy while following instructions for the decontamination process. The moment the medical bay door opens, he’s dashing across the palace, searching for Link’s room. What in the realms could “increased libido” entail? Sidon blushes as he runs, mind overflowing with images of Link caught twisted in the sheets of his bed, writhing and moaning. The hero is beautiful and breathtaking just as the first time Sidon had seen him. He cannot deny that Link’s face is… handsome, his body full of grace. So caught up is he thinking about Link in such a vulnerable position that he misses the room he’d been told is Link’s and has to turn back at the end of the hallway. 

When he slips into the room, he isn’t sure what to expect. He’d hoped that Link is awake, cognizant enough so that he can tell the hero what he knows. Link is far from that, struggling under a thin sheet someone tucked around him. Sidon crosses the room in only a few strides and kneels beside the bed. Link’s head rolls around on the pillow, brows drawn together like he’s about to cry. Thinking nothing of it, Sidon lifts his hand and draws the backs of his fingers over Link’s burning cheek. The sweet scent of the pollen has lessened since Link’s medicated bath, and the Hylian’s own chemical markers overpower what’s left. Sidon tries not to breathe it in, knowing that Link is unconscious and vulnerable. He tries with all his might not to taste Link in the air, but the hero groans and turns his cheek into Sidon’s touch. His flushed skin drags along Sidon’s fingers followed by Link’s dry lips. Sidon sucks in a deep breath, ruining his composure and clouding his head with Link’s scent. He bows his head and squeezes his eyes shut. The only thing that gets him to glance up is a soft hum from Link. 

Watery eyes stand out so brightly next to the red of Sidon’s fingers. The prince startles and attempts to remove himself from Link, but a tiny hand covers the back of his. Link blinks hard, pinching his eyes shut, before they flutter open again. Sidon offers him a smile—not the robust, dashing sort he uses in public, but a softer one. It’s delicate and comes straight from his heart. He’s never seen Link truly injured, so to stand above his curled, pale body with no signs of his vigor for life… It has unlocked something in him, and he knows he never wants to see Link in pain again. 

Clearing his head, Sidon brushes his thumb under Link’s eye and asks, “Are you with me, Link?” 

Link’s gaze roams over his face and to the room behind him. 

“You seemed to have been accosted by a plant of some sort, and you ended up in Zora’s Domain. You may feel… Feverish or… Restless.” Sidon blushes as he tries to avoid thinking about “increased libido” glaring up at him from the medical book. “It should pass in a few days.” 

Link blinks at him with heavy eyelids, not giving him any indication of understanding. Sidon pets his cheek again, and those bright eyes slide shut. Link’s hand still pressed to the back of his trembles. His palm sweats, and the rest of him struggles to escape the sheet wrapped around his legs. Sidon’s free hand immediately tugs at the sheet to aid Link in his quest. Once free of it, Link kicks himself closer to the edge, closer to where Sidon kneels. He refuses to surrender Sidon’s hand, and he drags it down to keep it curled under his chin as he rolls onto his side. Sidon closes his eyes to such an adorable sight, shaking his head even at the ridiculousness of the situation. Link’s chest vibrates against his hand when the hero grunts. 

“Yes, my dear Link?” 

Blond brows coming together in the middle, Link releases Sidon’s hand long enough to rub at his sweaty forehead. Sidon leans closer and brushes hair out of Link’s face with his other hand. Link follows the motion, though, trying to nuzzle his face against it. 

“You already have my other hand, Link,” Sidon chuckles. “Must you have both?” 

Grunting, Link abandons the hand that had tried to pet his hair. He cements Sidon’s other hand under him when he rocks onto his stomach, staring at the prince as if to dare him to take his hand back. Sidon’s shoulders shake with a laugh. He can’t tell how much of this is Link and how much of this is the pollen that’s infected him. Link’s chest is warm against his hand, and he weighs not nearly enough to put pressure on Sidon’s wrist. Sidon is just happy it’s the left hand he’s lying on rather than the right. The claws on his left hand had suffered some damage only a few days ago, so most of them are either cut to the quick or unusually short. There’s no way he can hurt Link like this. He wiggles his fingers against the Hylian’s naked chest, and Link bares more weight down on him, biting back a giggle. Link buries his face in a pillow to muffle the sound further. 

Sidon digs his elbow into the side of the bed before murmuring lowly, “I’m not going anywhere, my friend. You’re still a bit under the weather, and I’ll be here to take care of you.” 

With Link lying on his stomach, it’s easy for Sidon to pick up on how his breathing increases. The little Hylian shakes so hard that the bed trembles under Sidon’s elbow. He tries to wiggle his hand free, and he gets as far as slipping out from under Link. But the moment he gets that far, Link throws out an arm and snatches Sidon’s wrist. His face turns from the pillow, cheeks red and eyes almost overflowing with tears. Sidon shoves himself up from his knees so that he can hover over Link. His heart clenches painfully in his chest when Link’s face falls and he turns away to hide in the pillow again. Link’s grip around his wrist tightens until it hurts, and Sidon is quick to bury his right hand in the Hylian’s free-flowing hair. 

“Link, my dear, what’s wrong? Are you feeling ill? Please, let me know what’s wrong, I-I will try to fix it.” 

The next glimpse of Link’s face Sidon catches nearly floors him. Lower lip between his teeth, Link stares at Sidon with his bangs in his eyes and a pink flush to his cheeks. His gaze wanders over Sidon’s face before flowing down, down over his skin bare of metal or cloth he’d normally wear. Link shudders before lifting his gaze back to Sidon’s face. If Sidon were to guess, he’d assume there’s little to be seen of Link’s normal self in this poor boy. He’s never seen Link like this, never heard the breathy sighs that trip over his bitten lips. Sidon turns his head away to try and breathe air that isn’t overflowing with Link’s scent. It’s difficult in close quarters. He must decide now if he’ll stay and aid Link with releasing any… tensions. Under normal circumstances, if Link were to approach him for such a thing, he’d agree with open arms and a smile. But Link is not himself. 

A tug on his wrist draws Sidon out of his thoughts, and Link wipes away tears when Sidon lifts his eyes. Link has rolled onto his side again and clings to Sidon’s hand. Sidon’s traitorous eyes travel down the gentle slope of Link’s shoulders and chest, gaze catching on the shorts he wears under his armor. It’s the only clothing they were able to save from the pollen. Sidon’s eyes widen as they spy a wet spot forming in the front. Link curls up under his gaze, thighs drawing up to cover himself. Sidon whips his eyes back up to Link’s face. The Hylian blushes darker than before and draws Sidon’s hand to his cheek again. He’s so fragile like this, must be terribly afraid of what’s happening. Sidon’s thumb pets under Link’s eye like he’d done before, and he smiles at the trembling hero. Sure that Link is all right besides his obvious frustration, Sidon kneels to be close to him again. 

“Link, what’s happening to you is not your fault. You must be… confused or maybe frightened, but please don’t be.” Sidon slides his elbow until his arm is flat on the bed. He rests his chin on top of it, bringing his face closer to Link’s. “I will help you however you want. Please know that I’d never hurt you, dear friend.” 

A tiny whine vibrates against Sidon’s palm. Link turns his face and huffs into Sidon’s palm. He squirms on the bed, thighs rubbing together before they stretch out to relax again. The wet spot has grown since Link had folded in on himself. Sidon swallows hard at the outline his cock makes through the shorts. Link’s thighs squeeze tightly together at the same moment that he whines, trying to draw Sidon’s eyes back up. Sidon scolds himself for taking in Link’s body like it’s something to be devoured. But he wants to. He struggles with the burn and twist of that desire sitting heavily in his gut. But Link isn’t himself, and he won’t take advantage of his dear friend. Link’s fingers on the back of his hand twitch while Sidon stares into the space just over Link’s shoulder. He blinks to bring his eyes back into focus. Just soon enough to watch Link drag his hand down over the muscled plains of his chest and shoulders, down farther to press Sidon’s hand to the front of his shorts. 

They shiver together, and Link rolls his body while holding Sidon’s hand tightly to himself. His pale shoulders bunch up by his pointy ears as he glances at Sidon from under his lashes. Link’s shy but hungry gaze, with his eyes dark and staring up at him, sends a shiver running through Sidon. Link’s eyes flutter shut when Sidon does nothing, and the Hylian removes his own hand with a sad frown. Scrambling to right the wrong, Sidon slips his hand lower, tucking his fingers between Link’s thighs. Link’s cock fits perfectly from the heel of his palm all the way to the ball of his hand. Link bites his lower lip and clings to Sidon’s arm. His little nails bite into the tough skin, but Sidon doesn't mind the minor discomfort. He can't help but grin and give Link a squeeze. Link writhes and rubs himself into Sidon’s palm so nicely in response. Blowing out a calming breath through the tight o of his lips, Sidon stills his fondling until Link opens his eyes again. 

“I must confess that I enjoy this. I enjoy touching you, Link.” Link bites back a smile and bows his head. Sidon ducks his head and shivers when Link twitches in his hand. “But I worry that my advances would be unwanted under normal circumstances.” 

Link shakes his head hard enough to send the locks that hang in front of his ears flying. He flings a hand out, scrambling to grab Sidon’s face or even snatch a fin. Sidon leans forward with a sweet smile on his face. Link curls his fingers over the curve of Sidon’s jaw and draws him down. The heat radiating off Link’s face is intense. He groans while craning up to Sidon’s face, not quite managing to align their lips. Sidon cocks his head to the side so that Link can get at him. Still, a kiss from the Hylian is awkward and uncoordinated. Link surges against him too hard, and Sidon worries his teeth might cut himself or even both of them. He parts from Link with a thoughtful hum. Link just squirms and writhes against Sidon’s hand still covering his dick. He blinks up at Sidon and shrinks in on himself, probably convinced he’s done something wrong. 

“Don’t be upset, my sweet Link,” Sidon coos as he brushes their cheeks together. “Shall I show you how to kiss properly?” 

Link sighs against the side of his head and squeezes his forearm, still trapping Sidon’s hand between his thighs. 

“All right, then.” Sidon kisses his cheek before sliding his hand back up Link’s body to grab him about the shoulders. “Sit up, if you would. Showing you a proper way to kiss works much better if we’re on a level playing field, so to speak.” 

Sidon doubts Link catches any of what he's said, but the hero sighs and shoves himself up anyway. His movements lack his normal grace, and Sidon holds Link by the shoulders so he doesn’t smack his head against the headboard of the bed. It’s an ornate thing carved out of glass and stones, and Sidon wouldn’t want Link to be in more pain than he already is. The Hylian wincing and arching his hips to keep pressure off his lower body doesn’t escape Sidon’s gaze. Sidon wonders for how long he’s had an erection, how long he’s ached for someone to touch him. He can’t help but stare down in Link’s lap, at his cock still hard in his shorts. With Link situated at the headboard and not likely to fall over, Sidon allows his hands to slide down Link’s arms, over his flat stomach, and finally coming to a rest at his hips. His hipbones are perfect bumps in his skin, and Sidon brushes his thumbs over them. Link’s trembling hands settle on his forearms again, and Sidon glances up at him. 

“May I remove these?” 

He fingers the waistband of Link’s shorts, letting the clawless fingers of his left hand actually dip beneath the band. Link arches his chest off the headboard and nods. He scrambles to push them down himself, but Sidon bats his hands away with a chuckle. Link curls his hands under his chin while staring down at his body. He bites his lip and reaches up to cover his blushing face as Sidon tugs down on his shorts, finally freeing his prick from the restrictive material. Sidon doesn’t react to the spattering of previous orgasms making a mess on Link’s skin. The poor Hylian is messy at the tip and flushed dark with blood already, and Sidon has no way of telling how many times Link has come in his shorts. His heart goes out to the boy, but the sight of Link already stirred up sets his senses on fire. With Link’s skin bare, his scent is free to fill up the room until there’s not a breath of fresh air left. Sidon centers himself without sucking in a deep breath, knowing it would only send his blood rushing around faster and hotter. 

Sidon casts Link’s shorts off the side of the bed and climbs up to rest beside him. Feverish and shaking, Link leans on him and curls up as close as he can without climbing into Sidon’s lap. Tutting at Link’s hesitation, Sidon scoops him up and helps Link straddle him. This will work out better than his original plan anyway. Plus, Link can cling to him this way and rest his heavy head on something softer. Link’s arms wind around his neck, making the stretch up as his head finds a comfortable spot in the center of Sidon’s chest. Without Sidon’s jewels and sashes getting in the way, there’s nothing to block Link from pressing a hot cheek to his smooth skin. Even Link’s thighs shiver around Sidon’s sides. Petting a hand on Link’s loose hair, Sidon bends down so he can kiss the blond locks. 

“Are you comfortable, dear Link?” 

Link hugs him tighter and tries to squeeze out every last bit of space between their bodies. Sidon yanks the sheet tangled under their legs and casts it about Link’s shoulders and back. He then wraps his arm around the Hylian’s waist, trying to trap the warmth their bodies generate. After a moment, Link’s shivers reduce to the subtle tremble he’s had all along. Sidon attributes it to the pollen exciting him. Gulping hard, Sidon rests both his hands on the blades of Link’s shaking shoulder blades and drags them down to the tops of his perfect rear. Up again, over and over until Link melts against him and pants lightly on his chest. Sidon holds the back of his head with his thumbs lightly tracing Link’s ears. They flick and blush under his touch, and Sidon can’t help but chuckle at the reaction. The jumping of Sidon’s chest as he laughs disturbs Link’s stupor, and he tilts his head up in Sidon’s giant hands. His eyes have even less focus than before, and Sidon drags his hands around to cup under Link’s head. 

“Are you with me, hero?” 

Link’s ears flick down as his eyes fall shut. A mix between a whine and a groan slips past his parted lips, and Sidon dives closer until they’re face-to-face. Link’s stuttered breath ghosts across his face, and those cerulean blues are depthless when they peel open. Link flinches in his grasp, not expecting Sidon to be so close. But he’s relaxed and still putty in the prince’s hands. Sidon tilts Link’s head back and up, drawing his body tighter to him. Sidon watches closely as Link gasps, feels his tiny hands spasm on his shoulders. A louder groan curls out of Link’s throat, and his hips jerk against Sidon’s body. The hot, wet line of his cock trapped between them doesn’t escape Sidon’s notice, hasn’t faded from his awareness since he’d pulled Link onto his lap. Sidon smiles and pets under Link’s eyes until they open again. 

“My sweet Link,” he sighs. “I’m going to kiss you, now. Just relax and do what I do, yes?” 

“Hnn…” 

Sidon kisses his hot cheek and murmurs against his skin, “Good.” 

Sidon tilts Link’s heavy head the way he needs it and curls a finger under his chin. He wants to keep Link’s mouth shut, and the Hylian follows his direction. The first graze of their lips gets a muffled yelp out of Link. But he doesn’t fight Sidon’s hands. Sidon holds the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back and sliding in for a second. There’s no depth to these, no teeth. He kisses Link to let the boy lose himself in the slide of their lips, how they part and breathe on each other. Sidon smiles into another kiss, having lost count of how many he’s pecked on Link’s lips. Link shifts in his hands and seeks Sidon out when they break for too long. His whines vibrate through their connection, and Sidon pulls away one last time to let out a soft laugh. 

“You fascinate me, Link,” he murmurs even as the Hylian tries to rock closer. “Your lips are terribly dry, though. Lick them, and I’ll kiss you again.” 

Sidon is thankful that Link has his eyes shut, can’t keep them open for longer than a second or two. Because he knows his own golden eyes must darken into black holes when Link’s pink tongue slips out to do as he’d asked. Sidon follows the gentle, slow drag of Link’s tongue over his dry skin, flicking out to cover his bottom lip twice for good measure. His hands flex around Link’s head, and he sacrifices one to caress past Link’s ear, over his cheek, until he can thumb at that pesky, lower lip. Link grunts at the touch. Sidon pauses, instantly worried that he’s overstepped some sort of boundary. But Link’s lips tick up in a smile, and they pucker together to kiss his thumb. A breath explodes out of Sidon’s mouth as he realizes what trick Link has played on him. His thumb slips away just as Link licks the skin again. Those beautiful eyes crack open—just a tiny sliver of blue—and Sidon is helpless under their spell. 

Pulling Link forward, Sidon captures that mischievous mouth before Link can close it. The very edge his tongue swiping across that gap touching both lips at once has a fresh groan tearing out of Link’s throat. He does it again, and a third time until Link responds. His tongue is of course softer and smaller than Sidon’s, but the graze of it is no less bold and bossy. Sidon chuckles as Link repays his teasing swipes by following the curve of his lower lip. He doesn’t have the cute bow of Link’s mouth, but Link seems happy enough to trace how much wider Sidon’s mouth is than his. Link’s nails dig into his shoulders as they part only to slip back together between breaths. Sidon’s hand on the back of his head keeps Link close without trapping him. Sidon has to keep Link’s head tilted at the right angle so that he doesn’t break that little nose or bash Link in the forehead with the crest of his head. Link’s only source of control in their kisses is to roll his hips into Sidon’s stomach, finding friction on his oddly smooth skin. 

Fingers twisting in Link’s silky hair, Sidon yanks his head away mid-kiss. He urges Link back, farther back until his spine bows in a graceful arch. Sidon could count Link’s ribs like this. Instead, he squints between their bodies with lust clouding his sight. Link’s hands scramble for purchase on his chest and his pulse jumps in his neck, but his hips still jerk and roll against Sidon’s stomach. A sob shakes his shoulders, and Sidon shivers at the broken sound of it. His ardor wanes at that moment, and he quickly cradles Link to his chest. He hadn’t meant to hurt or frighten Link. And even if he hadn’t, Link must be mad with a desire that doesn’t seem to end, with blood that never seems to settle. Sidon shushes him and kisses the corner of his eye. There are no tears yet, but he suspects Link will certainly shed them at some point during his suffering. 

“You’re wonderful, my friend,” Sidon murmurs to him. “How I wish you could enjoy being here with me, that we weren’t together under such wretched circumstances.” 

Releasing the back of Link’s head since it’d found a resting place on his chest, Sidon wiggles until he can slip said hand between them. Link jumps with Sidon’s right arm wrapped around his waist again. Clawless fingers graze the messy tip of Link’s erection, and the poor boy jerks even harder in Sidon’s grasp. 

“I won’t if you don’t want me to, Link.” Sidon kisses the top of Link’s head, thumb slipping through all the moisture pouring out of him. “Please, let me know somehow that this is all right.” 

Link’s little teeth bite harmlessly along Sidon’s collarbones. He thrusts his own hand between them and wraps it over Sidon’s. His back strains under Sidon’s other hand as he surges into their palms. The little Hylian alternates between panting on Sidon’s skin and biting him to muffle loud moans. Regardless, Sidon revels in them as the sound vibrates into his chest. He hums and sighs above Link’s trembling form as he strokes and squeezes the poor boy’s cock. Again, Sidon wonders how many orgasms he’s wrung out of himself, either by hand or rubbing himself against the bed. Link cries and hisses as Sidon picks up speed, thumbing more and more wetness from the tip. He’d like to shove Link onto his back and taste it all, give something better than a hand or bedding for Link to come in. But he hopes Link’s head might clear after he comes and that they can discuss what he’ll allow. Sidon tightens his arm around Link’s waist as the little jerks of his hips become ill timed. Link twitches in his hand and chokes on a moan as he comes. Sidon just cradles him with his cheek pressed to Link’s hair, shushing him and murmuring words of comfort. 

“Everything will be all right, my friend. I have you, and you’re safe. Hush.” 

“Mmm,” Link hums against his collarbones.  
  
His chest flinches with the first few spurts of his orgasm, but eventually everything calms. Sidon pays no mind to the mess on his hand and skin. He’ll need warm water and a rag to wipe Link down with anyway. The poor dear is covered in sweat and is on the verge of another fever. With his clean hand, Sidon checks Link’s forehead and finds his temperature rising again. Sidon pulls him to the side and sets him gently on the bed, making sure to stuff a pillow under his head. Link watches him with unfocused eyes, blinking slowly until his lids don’t open again. Sidon makes good use of Link’s downtime and pieces together the things he’ll need to clean Link up. He ponders over food and drink choices for the young Hylian as well, wondering if Link will keep anything down. Link sleeps as Sidon washes sweat and come from his body, sleeps under his watchful and worried eyes. When everything is done and tidy, Sidon puts aside his hesitation and propriety. He scoops Link up and tucks the hero under his chin. Sidon draws the thin sheet over them and stuffs the edges under Link’s back to keep him warm. Before Sidon settles in to sleep, he checks a clock hanging on the wall for the time. He’ll need to know how quickly the pollen will stir Link up again, hoping that the length in between sessions will indicate it subsiding. Sighing, Sidon kisses Link’s hair and lets his eyes rest as he waits.


	2. Learning to Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO DICKS WOOOO. Last part will be up on April 3rd in celebration of the one month release of the game =D Uh, little warning for some brief choke sex in this part. It's not what you think, pervs.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Link stirs awake, cold and alone on his side. The cold isn’t due to unforgiving ground in the forest, though. There’s a sheet bunched in a ball near his feet, and it had probably covered him not too long ago. He’s in a bed, surrounded by walls of a familiar shade of deep-sea blue. Even with his vision doubling and swimming, he’d recognize Zora’s Domain anywhere. Blood pounding behind his eyes forces them closed again, though, and Link rolls with a groan. He must have warped to the shrine below the palace with his last ounce of strength. Damn fake fairy. Link rubs a hand over his face and finds that it’s clean. The rest of him is spotless, too. Naked, even. He can’t even muster up enough strength to yelp or yank the sheet over himself. There’s something eating at the edge of his consciousness, anyway. He blinks as his vision swims, and even though he pants hard, not enough air can get in him. It’s happening again, the same rush of blood and decay of thoughts in his head. His fingers twist in his hair, trying somehow to stop it, when the door to the room opens. 

“Oh Link! You’re awake!” 

Of course Sidon, lovely Prince Sidon would be the one to find him. Link glances between his wrists as the prince stands with food and water balanced on a tray. The charming smile on his face slips as he takes in Link’s white knuckled grip on his hair and how he curls up into a ball. 

“Oh dear.” 

Sidon abandons his burden on a table across the room before eating the space between them with a few strides. He kneels at the edge of the bed where Link cowers and reaches out with a hand to his hair. 

“Please, don’t hurt yourself,” he begs. He untangles Link’s fingers and presses his hands into the mattress. “Everything will be all right, my friend. You’re safe.” 

Link nods after a few seconds of staring at that handsome face. He’d missed Sidon and the prince’s gentle way of speaking. Sidon’s voice and encouraging words make him flush more than normal. Any other day, he could bottle it all and hide it. But when Sidon smiles at him and tucks some hair behind his ear, Link has to turn his face towards the pillow to hide. Sidon must think nothing of Link’s shy attitude, because he merely pet’s Link’s hair before standing. With Sidon’s back to him, Link uncovers his face to glance around. Where had his armor gone? His weapons and the Sheikah Slate? Before worry can upset his stomach, Sidon returns with the tray and sits beside Link’s legs. He places the tray between them and gestures to it with his hand. 

“We weren’t sure what you could stomach in your condition, so the best thought we had was soup. And water.” 

Link frowns up at Sidon without looking at the food. We who? 

“Oh.” Sidon perks up once he realizes Link’s confusion. “I brought you to a healer when my fellow Zora found you collapsed at the shrine near the entrance to the palace. She cleaned you up and left you in my care. I consulted with her before requesting food for you. I do hope you like soup…” 

Link can’t help but laugh at that—a soft, almost negligible chuckle. But Sidon catches it and smiles at him. He’s used to Sidon’s dashing, enthusiastic grins that show off all his teeth and brighten his gold eyes. But this is different. It’s delicate at the edges and soft all around. It takes Link’s breath away, and he’s never been more thankful for his own silent nature. Sidon waves him closer, trying to urge him to sit up. Link spares a glance to his naked state before throwing away his embarrassment. If some time has passed, enough for him to undergo an examination and bath by a stranger, then Sidon must be used to seeing him like this. Sidon certainly doesn’t bat an eye at all his pale skin on display. A fresh blush pinks Link’s cheeks when he thinks about Sidon waiting for him to wake up, watching him fuss in his sleep and revealing his body one kick at a time. Sidon sits now, patiently waiting for Link to eat. But when Link tries to pick up the spoon offered to him, he can’t hold it steady. A tremble in his hand almost makes a mess of everything. 

Sidon’s hand around his on the handle of the spoon steadies it all. Link sighs and bows his head as Sidon gently takes the spoon from him. The prince shuffles everything around and ends up sitting near Link’s hip. He leaves the tray on the other side of himself and holds the soup bowl and spoon in his hands. There’s a light flush to his white cheeks as he bites his lower lip and avoids Link’s gaze for a moment. But Link’s silence always wins out in situations like these, and eventually Sidon looks at him again. 

“Will you let me help you, my friend?” Sidon gestures to the soup with a slight jerk of his hands. “It would be my pleasure.” 

What other choice does he really have? His stomach is an empty pit right now, and he'd love to at least rid himself of one ache. This one is the least embarrassing, even with Sidon offering to feed him like this. His mouth is dry, and his lips are oddly tender. Reaching up to brush them reveals nothing other than chapped skin. Sidon sucks in a breath when he does that, but Link doesn't bother interrogating him about it with a silent stare. He's starting to sweat like he had at the fake fountain, and if he's about to faint again, he'd at least like food first. Sighing, Link shuffles on his rear and leans forward with his mouth open, resigned to his fate. Sidon doesn't hesitate after that, and the embarrassing task of feeding the hero like an invalid begins. Link tries not to think about how demeaning this is, how his stomach sort of clenches up even though he's ravenous. Sidon doesn't say anything during the ordeal, which Link is endlessly thankful for. Having others takes care of him like this… It doesn't sit right. He wishes it didn't matter, especially because Sidon is so caring of everyone. Sidon was the one he'd thought of just before he'd collapsed at the fake fountain. Sidon would be the one he'd feel most comfortable around naked and feeble. Link holds a hand up at one point as Sidon tries to offer him more, and the prince sits back with the soup as Link settles himself. He tries to reach for the water, and Sidon jumps to uncork the bottle and hand it to him. 

“I'm terribly sorry about all this,” Sidon says as he drinks. “I can't imagine how uncomfortable this must be, how…” His white cheeks blush again, and he doesn't finish his thought. 

Link hands him the water while lifting an eyebrow at him, waiting for Sidon to continue. The prince gathers everything on the tray and takes his time walking it back to the table far from the bed. Link sits up straight and cranes his head to watch Sidon’s strong back bow forward as he braces his hands on the table. Where had this tension come from? Had he woken up at some point and made a fool of himself? A sigh bursting out from Sidon shakes Link from those thoughts. The prince whips around on his heel and makes straight for Link with his eyes pinning the hero to the spot. Sidon chooses a spot even closer than last time, and he instantly scoops Link’s weak hands up to hold them. Sidon had taken his hands like this a few times before, the first time after he'd returned from reclaiming Vah Ruta. But the way the prince pets the backs of his hands and squeezes his fingers is different. Link lifts his head to find Sidon watching him, those gold eyes somehow darker and softer than usual. Sidon sighs again and urges one of Link’s hands up, and he kisses the knuckles without hesitation. Link’s face heats up immediately until his heartbeat thunders behind his eyes. Sidon lowers his hand back to the bed, but he doesn't let go of either.

“Did I hurt you at all, Link?” Sidon’s expression turns down with worry as he watches Link blush hotly. “I tried my best to establish some sort of consent, but I'm not sure if you understood at all what was happening. I'm sick with guilt that I've taken advantage of you, my friend.” 

Taken advantage? Link spares a glance to his body, even though the thought of Sidon touching him in….intimate places is certainly exciting. But there's no evidence of such: no bruises, no teeth marks. But Sidon bows his head, full of remorse, and Link scrambles to correct his thinking. He's confused about what Sidon could be talking about, but the prince could never take advantage of him. Link admits to himself that he would welcome Sidon’s touch, whatever Sidon would allow. Link scoots down the bed despite his legs protesting the short kicks he makes. Sidon doesn't lift his head at Link’s close proximity, so Link ducks his until Sidon has to look at him. His face is that of someone who has lost a friend or a loved one. Link wiggles one of his hands free to careful drag his fingers along Sidon’s jaw. He could swear he's never touched Sidon like this, but the gesture is familiar. Curling his fingers under Sidon’s eye is familiar, too, and the prince sighs while turning into the caress. 

“Please know that I would never hurt you, Link,” he confesses with his lips brushing the sensitive inner skin of Link’s wrist. “I would sooner wander under one of Vah Ruta’s mighty feet at let her step on me than do that.” 

Link snorts at the dramatics, but a glance at Sidon’s mournful eyes takes the humor out of the situation. Sidon reaches up to cover Link’s hand on his cheek, and they shiver at the contact. 

“Did… Did you at least enjoy our time together? I'm not sure of any other way to help you, if you didn't…” 

Link frowns up at him. It's not angry or sad, but terribly confused. What had he and Sidon done? And why does the prince’s hand covering his feel right? Normally, he'd flinch away from people touching him, but Sidon’s skin on his is natural, a pleasant thing. Link’s eyes are drawn to the neutral expression of Sidon’s lips. Sidon mimics his staring, and Link shivers as if someone had plucked a string in his heart. Sidon’s skin and lips are all on the edge of his thoughts like watching someone kiss and hold the prince who looks like him. Link shakes his head to dispel the disjointed images in his head. His curiosity must be sated, and he slips his hand from under Sidon’s. He doesn't go far, just enough so that his fingertips trip over Sidon’s lips. The prince goes deathly still under him with wide eyes and controlled breaths. Link swallows hard as the tension seeps into Sidon again. But this doesn't seem wrong. Link finds himself stretching up, tilting his head in a way that only his muscles seem to know is correct. He waits until they're close, until their breaths mingle and Sidon has yet to dodge him. Link lets his hand fall to Sidon’s chest, and he kisses the prince. 

It can't be the first time, he thinks as Sidon’s hand flies up to cup the back of his head. Maybe he’d dreamed it, but he's moaned against this mouth before, parted his lips and felt Sidon’s rough tongue lick at the space between them. Link sinks down, and Sidon follows him. Back and farther back Link falls until Sidon guides his head to a pillow. The prince braces a hand into the pillow under Link as he pecks little kisses to Link’s willing lips. Link throws an arm around Sidon’s neck and yanks until the prince falls on top of him. Sidon’s moan surprises Link, and he grins into the deeper kiss he's coaxed Sidon into. A thick thigh slides between his legs, and Link snaps his body against it. He's hard—when did that happen?—and writhing on Sidon’s thigh is the best thing he's ever felt. His head sinks into the pillow when he tears his mouth from Sidon’s, and a needy whine rips out of him. Where had all this come from? He grips Sidon’s biceps until little crescent moon marks mar the skin. Sidon shudders above him, too, and a warm hand cups his pink cheek. Link blinks up at him. There's a soft smile on Sidon’s face, one that he's seen before. But it wasn't him, it was someone else… Was it? Why can't he remember? 

“I'm glad to see you learned a bit from the little lesson I gave you earlier.” 

There's a smirk on Sidon’s lips, but it morphs into a frown when Link stares at his chin, refusing to make eye contact. Sidon swoops down, slowly so Link doesn't flinch, and presses one last, long kiss to his lips. Link sighs when they part, and he has to shake his head at Sidon’s remark. He removes his nails from the prince’s skin and taps his forehead. Glancing at Sidon from under his lashes, Link shakes his head again. Sidon’s face falls and sadness creeps into his beautiful eyes. 

“So, you don't remember anything we’d done?” 

Link bites his lower lip as he hesitates to shake his head again. He has snippets, grazes of fingers and lips on his skin, the heat of someone touching him where no one else has. Or at least no one has since he'd risen from stasis. Thinking about it, he's still hard against Sidon’s thigh, and he hopes the prince doesn't mind. Link gulps before craning his head up for another kiss. Sidon gives it to him without a thought. Sidon hums at the simple slide of their mouths, and when they part he stays tucked down with Link, letting his breath flow over Link’s chin. 

“You remember this, though. You must.” 

Eyes fluttering shut, Link nods. A chuckle from Sidon puffs against his chin, and the prince kisses his cheek. 

“I'm glad to know that at least you enjoyed that. That I haven't ruined our friendship.” 

Link shakes his head and tugs Sidon down by wrapping his arms around the prince's neck. Sidon comes willingly and nuzzles the side of his head. Sidon’s weight on him is pleasant. It's much better than the fog creeping into his brain, slowing his thoughts and slicing the connections from one thought to another. He holds Sidon tighter and tighter, desperate to cling to the one person who’s always supported him since the beginning of his quest. He's all jumbled up inside, and the higher his fever rises the more panic sets in. He doesn't want this unbearable pressure and heat behind his eyes again, doesn't want to forget if Sidon holds him and touches him again. Sidon senses his struggle and forces himself up, far enough away that he can press the back of his hand to Link’s burning forehead. 

“It's starting again. You lasted about two hours.” 

Link shakes his head frantically and tugs on the fins draping down beside Sidon’s face. No, he doesn't want that! He doesn't want this awful drowning again! Sidon’s eyes widen as he takes in Link’s gray complexion, the crazed look in his eyes. He's afraid. For the first time since waking up, he's actually afraid. Sidon had said it's starting again, and Link knows it's true. His gut is twisting and his heart is nearly about to burst out of his chest. He's hard, still hard somehow! But he can't stop it, even while his mental faculties are still here, and he knows they won't be for much longer. He can't stop it. 

“Oh Link, my dear friend, please don't cry.” Sidon sinks down to brush their cheeks together, wiping away stray tears Link can't fight. “Everything will be all right, Link. I have you, sweet one. You're safe.” 

And Sidon does make him feel safe. The rest of him is spiraling out of control, but Sidon lying half on top of him is safe. Sidon wouldn't let anything happen to him. Link clings to that thought as Sidon rises again. His hands pet at Link’s hair and thumb his tears away. And he'd thought Sidon feeding him was embarrassing. Link shoves his hands between Sidon’s to hide his face and catch his own tears before they fall. Sidon chuckles and gently takes his wrists, pulling his hands away. Link blinks up at him and sniffles. He wants to turn away so that Sidon won't look at him, but that soft, vulnerable smile is unfurling on his handsome face again. Link is powerless to watch Sidon smile and sigh at him. He leans down to kiss Link’s blushing cheek, up along his jaw, and finally his ear. The first graze of grinning lips on his ear has Link bursting out in laughter and jumping under Sidon’s weight. Ticklish ears, who could have known? Sidon laughs as he strains to kiss Link’s ear again, even blowing air along the lobe when Link shoves at his chest. Sidon leaves his sensitive ears alone at that and covers Link’s hands on his chest. Panting lightly, Link flicks hair out of his eyes with a puff of air and watches Sidon smile down at him. 

“No more tears, Link. I beg of you.” Sidon bends down while bringing Link’s hands up to kiss his fingers. “This will all pass eventually. I won't let anything happen to you.” 

Link hums and arches his chest off the bed, shivering as cold air pours over him. It reminds him that he's naked and tingling everywhere, especially where Sidon’s leg is warm between his. Link slips his hands out from under Sidon’s and leaves them to curl uselessly beside his head. As a second thought, Link smiles up at the prince and curls his fingers, trying to coax Sidon to come down and kiss him. He can't understand why that feels so good, why he wants more. But he can't worry about that when a grinning Sidon does his bidding and smothers him in another kiss. Sidon even hums against him when Link grabs onto his fins again. Link’s never touched a Zora here, and he takes care to not yank too hard. The fin in Link’s right hand has scars on it, and he avoids touching them at first. But his fingertips inevitably brush the outer edge, and Sidon jerks against him. They break apart from another breath-stealing kiss, and Link drinks in the sight of Sidon panting with his gold eyes wide. Link lips his dry lips, and Sidon bows his head with his teeth biting his lower lip. 

Link’s fingers caress the scars again, and Sidon gasps out, “Link please, you don't know what you're doing to me.” 

The lust clouding his brain prevents Link from deciding if that's a good thing or not. He wants to open his mouth and tell Sidon all the things he wants, that he wants Sidon to hold him down and stop him from floating away. Kissing the prince is wonderful and exciting, but what else is in store for them? Link’s eyes stray to Sidon’s hands, hands that certainly dwarf his everything. They must be gentle, right? Sidon would hold him close and touch him wherever Link wanted. Sidon’s hands can chase away this terrible, burning ache under his skin. Would they leave bruises on his hips? He can barely imagine such things, and the little he can makes him break out in a sweat. He wants to touch Sidon, too. But the strength in his arms is draining, and he drops his hands back to the bed with a thump. Sidon shivers and drags his own hands up Link’s arms. He rubs warmth into them until all the little hairs on Link’s arms calm down. Just lying there with Sidon touching him so carefully, so chastely helps clear his head a little bit. He actually hears Sidon when the prince asks him a question. 

“Are you with me, Link?” 

Link sighs to the ceiling and holds out a hand, palm down, and wiggles it. Somewhat? It's all about to make a turn, but he's fighting it anyway. Sidon gets a hand under his head and scoops Link up, setting him against the headboard of the bed. When his head rolls to the side, Sidon holds his jaw so that they can see each other. 

“You're about to go under, my darling.” 

Oh, that's nice, Link decides with a sloppy smile on his face. Sidon’s soft voice murmuring sweet things to him gets Link’s heart beating faster. He wants Sidon to call him that more, to murmur all his sweet pet names and terms of endearment. Sidon smiles at him and caresses his face as they both sigh. 

“I'm not sure how long these states of arousal last, but touching you seems to help. You fell right asleep the first time.” 

First time? Oh, the kissing he doesn't remember. He wishes he did. Sidon must have taken such good care of him... 

Sidon pats his cheek to bring Link back to their conversation. There's a pink blush on the prince’s cheeks, and Link wishes he had the strength to cup Sidon’s face and feel him heat up. 

“I understand,” Sidon begins slowly, “if you don't want to. But… I would like to help you however I can.” 

Link nods and assumes that means more kissing, more Sidon. He’ll take whatever Sidon will give him. 

Sidon curls his finger around a lock of Link’s hair before asking, “Is there anywhere you don't want me to touch you? Anywhere, Link. I will respect your wishes and your trust, just let me know.” 

He can think of plenty of places where he **wants** Sidon’s hands right now. But the prince watches him with concern and some of that sadness from before creeping into his eyes. Link shakes himself and sits up. He nearly slumps over into his own legs, but Sidon catches him with a hand spread out in the middle of his chest. Link hums at that and drags Sidon’s hand lower. This feels familiar, the wide spread of Sidon’s palm over his cock. The prince doesn't even flinch when Link does it, and he forces his head up to gauge Sidon’s reaction. It's all soft smiles and golden eyes. Link grunts and he gets his knees under himself and crawls into Sidon’s lap. He drapes his arms around the prince’s neck and sags against him. He’s nearly breathless just from this, and Sidon quickly shuffles his hands about to steady Link. Link misses the hot pressure of his hand, but he can't let go of Sidon long enough to drag his hand back between his legs. Everything is foggy and fading out, even Sidon’s voice in his ear. 

“...Link?” 

Groaning, Link peels himself off Sidon’s chest and rocks back enough to see his eyes. The fear from before is curling in his chest again, choking him. Sidon slips a hand up from his waist to cup his cheek, and that quells some of the tar-like fear lurking inside him. Sidon would never hurt him, Link remembers. Sidon cares about him enough to ask if this is all right, where he's allowed to touch. Link wants him everywhere, but he doesn't know how to tell him. Link whines against Sidon’s hand and turn so that more sounds are muffled in his palm. He jumps in Sidon’s lap, impatient with all this burning and tingling. How do they make it stop? Clawless fingers drag down his spine, over the swell of his ass. Link shudders, because he isn't expecting that to feel good. He knocks his thighs wider and sways against Sidon’s other hand still holding his face. His fingertips are dangerously close to slipping between his cheeks, touching that hot, wet spot that Link has ignored this whole time. He doesn't remember his body, doesn't remember how it reacts to people touching him and holding him. He’s never thought to touch himself there on his lonely, needy nights. Should he be wet between his cheeks? Is that normal? Link struggles to figure everything out on the fly like this. At least Sidon seems to know. He doesn't question how Link’s body responds, doesn't pull his hand away in disgust or curiosity. Sidon must know. 

“Here?” He asks. “Can I, Link?” 

Link bucks back against his hand and nods frantically. The locks of hair in front of his ears go flying, nearly hitting them both, but Link doesn't care. Of course, he wants to cry! Anything, Sidon can have anything. All of him, if he wants. Link’s frustration with his voice is almost at the tipping point again. But he refuses to cry a second time during this brief period of lucidity. He swallows hard and focuses on Sidon’s warm hands, on the whistle of air that slips past his sharp teeth as he breathes. Link smoothes his hands up Sidon’s chest and clutches at his shoulders. When he's centered again, he opens his eyes to find Sidon watching him, blushing darker than ever. Link sucks in a breath and nods. He needs to make sure Sidon knows he made that decision with his head still on his shoulders. He hasn't floated away, yet. He's still holding on by a few threads. Sidon’s hand on his ass isn't helping, but he never wants that to stop. Link shuffles on his knees—still in Sidon's lap—and nods again with his head bowed, staring at his cock. He still can't wrap his muddled brain around the fact that he's been hard this whole time. No one has even touched him. Rubbing on Sidon certainly isn’t enough to maintain an erection. It's painful, and Link winces just staring at himself. 

Wanting something else to focus on, Link's eyes trail to Sidon’s lap below him. For the first time since he awoke in Zora’s Domain, he notices that the sashes and metal adornments Sidon usually wears are absent. Zora are usually naked, but Sidon sitting with him without any of his royal accoutrements has Link shivering and twitching in his lap. He's never thought about Zoras beyond admiring their jewel-like eyes and their fierce strength. What does Sidon look like when he's aroused? Link lifts his head enough to blink at the prince watching him. There are plenty of Zora children running around, so they must have… Link’s gaze drops back to their laps, and his mind turns fuzzy while he tries to imagine what a Zora cock might look like. Even alone at night, when he sets up by a campfire and urges tempt him until he gives in, he's never fantasized about a Zora before. His hands itch on Sidon’s shoulders, and he wonders if the prince will let him touch and reach for things, too. A cold sweat breaks out on the back of Link’s neck, and he shivers. He's almost delirious with how much he wants that. 

Sidon chuckles above him as his starring goes on. A red finger curls under his chin and lifts his head. His mouth hangs open a bit, and Link’s teeth click when he snaps it shut. Sidon is all teeth as he grins at Link, all affection as he watches Link try to keep his head up. 

“You're adorable, Link,” Sidon chuckles. “You cannot speak, and yet your face is an open book to me sometimes.” 

His tone has Link flushing and darting his eyes back down to their laps. Is his hunger that obvious? The more he loses his head, the more Link allows his imagination to wander. Would Sidon let him crawl over him and kiss him like Sidon does to his cheek? Sidon’s skin is smooth and meant for the water. Link enjoys rubbing his hands over Sidon’s shoulders, but how would it feel on his lips? Link’s never spent the lonely nights curled up by a fire imagining kneeling in front of a man, but Sidon’s figure fits well in the fantasy. He blushes when he realizes he might not have to kneel at all. Link shivers, and the fantasy changes. He wants something more intimate, more tactile than that. He could probably coax Sidon to lie down facing him, and they could kiss while their hands roam over each other. Link knows so little about how to make this good for Sidon, too. If the prince has to suffer his muddled brain and his needy body, then shouldn't he find release, too? 

Sidon hums and draws him in for a kiss, which distracts Link from wondering about Zora anatomy. Link perks up and scrambles at Sidon’s shoulders to keep him close. When Sidon pulls back with a new smirk, Link grumbles and caresses his jaw, wanting him to continue. 

“My dear Link, are you still with me?” 

Link blinks up at Sidon with his brows wrinkling in the middle. Of course he's here. Where else would he be? He nods, but all Sidon does his chuckle at him. 

“Are you truly?” 

Lips twisting into a frown, Link huffs at the prince and hides his face in Sidon’s neck. Sidon’s voice is like hot water over aching muscles, but he doesn’t have to tease like that. Sidon bows his head as Link hangs onto him, and the pin prick pain of his teeth feeling along Link’s shoulder shocks him. He doesn’t jerk in Sidon’s arms thankfully, but his hips roll against Sidon’s stomach. The slight pain of teeth on him is new, but the dip and wave of his hips seeking friction on smooth skin is familiar. He must have done this while they kissed last time. Link throws his head out of Sidon’s way and pants as the prince places gentle bites up and down his neck. The first time, did Sidon hold him down? Or did Link cling to him as he sought release to this constant ache? Maybe Sidon had thrown him into the bed and held his legs up while kissing and licking him. He gushes into Sidon’s skin and lets a moan slip out to match his imaginary self’s wanton cry. Sidon chuckles with his shoulder in his mouth, and Link cries louder. He almost fights Sidon when those teeth leave his flesh with a wet sound. No one had said anything about stopping! Link slaps at Sidon’s shoulder and sags against him. 

“I couldn’t resist you, Link,” Sidon murmurs into his ear before kissing the sensitive lobe. “You are beautiful, and I can’t deny my desires.” 

Boldness surges up in Link like lava erupting from the earth. Eyes heavily lidded, Link stares at Sidon under the cover of his eyelashes as he reaches down. He may not know what Sidon’s cock looks like, be can take a guess as to where it will be. He knows Zora women and men are smooth all along their bodies, rather than like Hylians with their flesh out for everyone to see. Link’s dry fingers snag and trip over Sidon’s perfect skin, searching for… something. There has to be something here. Below the navel, Link grazes his fingers where he knows there’s coarse, blond hair leading down to his own cock. There’s nothing here that might give away Sidon’s genitals—not a bump, not a swelling, nothing. Swallowing hard, Link doesn’t look away as he smoothes his palm as far as he can reach. The prince’s golden eyes slide shut as he hums. The tiny smile on his face throws Link off, though. 

“Lower.” Sidon’s voice rumbles from deep in his chest. “Here.” 

Sidon guides his hand to the correct place. Link has to bow his back to follow. From his shoulders to his chest and beyond, Sidon’s skin is seamless and smooth. But here at the V of his legs, there’s a soft spot. Link almost glances down, but he wants to watch Sidon’s face. Blessedly, those golden eyes remain shut as Sidon guides him. But there’s a flush darkening the white skin of Sidon’s cheeks, and Link eats it up. Link loudly sucks in air when the soft spot gives and his fingers dip inside the prince. His face heats up and blood roars in his ears. What craziness as he gotten himself into? But Sidon hums near his lips, and his eyes roll behind his lids. Link controls his breathing as Sidon squeezes his wrist before letting go. Finally, Link can’t take it anymore and he has to look down. 

Sidon’s body had been unbroken and perfect where his hand is. Now, his body opens up, revealing pink flesh that’s wet with something shiny like saliva. His fingers trace the edges where Sidon’s white flesh gives to this pretty pink. The prince’s hips jerk under him, and Link stares with his mouth gaping as Sidon opens more. From the meat of Link’s thumb all the way to his index finger, Sidon’s body gives and parts under his tender caress. Link’s pointy ears flick and blush dark at the wet, filthy sound he’s coaxing out of the prince. Link sucks in a breath and bites his lower lip as he curls his fingers deeper. He brushes something firm and warm. Two somethings, actually. Link’s jaw falls back open as two hot points of contact rub against his hand, moving on their own. They bully against his fingers, and when Link removes himself from Sidon’s body, what must be his cock—cocks—follow and peek out. They’re coral in color like the soft spot they’ve risen from. He can't tell yet how long they are, but what’s already slipped out fascinates him. With tips shaped like the bowl of a spoon, they drip fluid and seek out his hand that's hovering nearby. The shafts below that widen, bigger and bigger as more of him comes out. If Link were lying down, he knows he'd bring his face close enough to kiss them, maybe feel brave enough to take one in his mouth. That image—of his mouth stuffed with curious and squirming cock—has all his blood pooling below, making him throb. Blinking haze out of his eyes, Link drags his fingers along the soft tips and marvels as they bend to touch him. His own cock can twitch and flex some, but nothing like this! 

A deep chuckle puffing against his hair has Link yanking his head up. Sidon’s eyes are nearly all black, and he’s never felt a chill quite like now when Sidon grins at him. 

“Am I to your liking, then?” 

Link trembles still straddling one of Sidon’s thighs, and he nods his head in a quick jerk. Sidon’s eyes slip shut, and he exhales long and hard through his mouth. The wet tips of his cocks have slid up to Link’s wrist, and he’s terrified to look down and find out there’s still more to come out. But they don’t stop, bumping gently up his forearm and nearly cuddling against him. All the hairs on Link’s body stand up despite the furnace they create with their heat. His hand flexes, catching one cock completely. Link groans as his fingers trip over ridges that are harder than the rest of the shaft. And Sidon widens, girth increasing to an impressive amount with how long his cocks are. Link can’t get his hand all the way around the one he’s captured. Holding both together would take two hands larger than his. Link shudders and gives the friendly thing a squeeze. Sidon jumps under him and groans without holding anything back. The call fills the room like a storm cloud and breaks over them as it echoes. It shocks Link enough to where he trips over his next breath, and he has to squeeze Sidon again to see what happens.

Through narrow slits, Sidon stares at him as Link teases his cocks. Again, Link shivers at the expression—something predatory and hungry that he’s never witnessed from a Zora. And yet Sidon’s hands remain gentle on his hips. Link think he might feel Sidon’s pulse through their skin, but that might be the pollen just helping him feel his own blood thrumming through his body. Another deep rumble in Sidon’s chest is Link’s only warning before those hands tighten on his hips. They lift him up until he’s straddling Sidon’s thighs, and Sidon braces his clawed hand in the small of Link’s back. Link sways as the prince forces them together, trapping his painful erection between his own strange cocks. They rub against him and squeeze him with the same dexterity as a hand—only they’re wet and persistent. Link’s spine bows in a perfect arch as Sidon’s cocks writhe against him and stroke him. A hand sinks into his hair and draws him back so that Sidon can steal his breath in a kiss. Meanwhile, his cocks seem fascinated with Link’s foreskin. They wrap around him tightly enough to drag it up and over his head. When they stroke back down, they squirm song all the sensitive skin it reveals, and those slippery caresses drive Link’s blood hotter and faster around his body. Link rips his mouth from Sidon’s and braces his sweaty forehead on his shoulder. This way, he has a perfect view of them squirming and teasing him. 

A smirk blooms against his ear as Sidon murmurs, “Good?” 

Link’s eyes flutter shut. It’s better than anything he could do to himself, better than anything he could imagine. Sidon cups the back of his head and pets his hair all while Link pants. His hips roll weakly to thrust against Sidon’s cocks, but his head is swimming and he can’t keep it going. He’s winding up inside, fire burning hot and bright behind his navel. Sidon will make him come just from this. He must know it’s happening, because Sidon lifts his head and thumbs at his lip as he trembles. Link gasps and cries as Sidon watches him. His lengths never stop their insistent rubbing and squeezing. And Sidon keeps him close with his hand still on Link’s back, although his fingers dip down to graze the swell of his ass. Eyes rolling back in his head, Link’s mouth hangs open in a silent cry as he comes between their bodies. Link jerks in Sidon’s lap, trying to hold on with his thighs pressed firmly to the prince’s. The heat in his stomach dies down some, but even after he comes, he stays hard. Link sobs down at his body as he sags into Sidon’s arms. He can think some, now, but his cock still hard and sensitive frustrates him. What will it take? 

Powerful hands lift him up again and settle him on his back. Link is tacky between his legs and ass, but Sidon doesn’t give the chill of the room a chance to make him uncomfortable. Sidon slots between his legs and towers over him, hands petting his sweaty face and tucking his hair back. Link’s hands shake terribly as they reach for Sidon, and they find purchase on Sidon’s forearms. Sidon bends down to kiss the sweat away from Link’s neck and shoulder. The marks from his teeth are still present, and Link turns his head away to offer the skin to him again. Instead, Sidon kisses the marks and nuzzles the space between his neck and shoulder. 

“It was not enough, my sweet, but I have something else in mind that might sate you.” 

Link slaps a hand out to snag one of Sidon’s wrists. He barely even blushes as he guides Sidon’s hand between his legs and presses his fingers to his hole. Sidon’s loud inhale tickles Link, and he smiles in his weak state. He rocks against Sidon’s fingers and releases his hand when he’s sure Sidon won’t pull away. Sidon curls over him, kissing his chest and his collarbones as he teases around Link’s entrance. Link sucks in air through his open mouth with every firm press against his resistance. He rocks and sways into Sidon’s hand, almost moving the bed under them. Sidon’s lips peck at the corner of his mouth, and Link strikes out lightning fast to seize a fin in his hand. He yanks Sidon forward and steals a kiss, demanding the prince give him what he wants. Sidon just grins against his mouth and slips through the wetness at his hole. Link jumps and rips his mouth away with a yell when Sidon sinks into him. 

“U-uhhh, hah,” Link groans against Sidon’s cheek. 

“Yes?” A smile tickles him before Sidon presses a kiss to his slack lips. 

The webbing between his fingers prevents him from slipping deeper, so Sidon pulls out only to bully two fingers into Link. That rips a cry out of the pretty Hylian, and Sidon groans in harmony. Link grinds his hips down to try and get more of Sidon in him. But the prince pins him to the bed with his right hand curling over his hip. Link whines and forces his eyes open, hoping to appeal to Sidon’s desires. He finds Sidon already watching him, his gaze that same animalistic thing when Link had stroked his cocks. Link cranes his head up for another kiss, and Sidon plunders him with a moan. Link marvels at how rough Sidon’s tongue is, so different from the texture of his lips or the rest of his skin. It grazes along his lips and teases his tongue much like Sidon tortures him below. Soft touches and thrusts that slip out slowly before dipping back inside. Link shakes under him and gasps as they separate. He wishes he could beg, wishes he could scream for Sidon to give him more. 

For once, the goddess seems to hear his prayers and gives Link what he wants. Sidon slips out of his body and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek before asking, “Do you want me, Link?” 

Link nods and whines as he paws at Sidon’s chest. His cries turn frantic when Sidon shifts beyond his grasp. No, he can’t bear to be alone. He needs Sidon with him. But Sidon doesn’t get far, just sits up on his knees to crawl up to the headboard where Link lies. He rolls Link onto his side and rests behind him. Wherever Sidon’s hands settle, Link covers them with his own. But Sidon chuckles in his ear and brushes Link’s hands away. The prince’s hum tickles his ear again as he gets a large hand between Link’s thighs and urges the top leg up towards Link’s chest. Link wonders what this is about for a split second before two familiar, wet points slips between his cheeks. Link throws his head back into Sidon’s chest and cries out as his cocks squirm and twirls against his entrance. Sidon doesn’t even have a hand to help them—one is curled above Link’s head and the other holds his leg up. His cocks are strong and firm enough to tease him and dip inside him all on their own. The wet sensation of them squirming into him is maddening, and Link buries his face with his mouth open in a pillow. 

“You're beautiful, Link,” Sidon groans in his ear. His pelvis is flat along Link’s lower back and ass. He doesn't have to move to thrust inside him. “Please, don't hold back. I want to hear you.” 

Link claws at the pillow under his head and cants his hips back. He can take more, and if Sidon wants to hear him that badly, then he better give more. Sidon groans in his ear and finally moves, rocking his hips to help shift his cocks inside him. Link’s vision swims and darkens as the squirming things brush along a sensitive place inside him. He jumps and peeks out from the pillow to stare down at his cock. It's a pathetic thing, gushing at the tip like he hadn't come moments ago. Rubbing against the bed isn't nearly enough; Sidon inside him isn't nearly enough. His cocks curl over that spot again, and Link throws a hand behind him to scramble at Sidon’s shoulder. The prince kisses his ear and cheek, anything he can get at. He hums at Link’s frantic scratching on his shoulder. Link can crane his head just far enough to see Sidon watching him through the narrow slits of his eyes. Link begs with moans and bucks of his hips for more. He wants bruises and teeth, for Sidon to hold him down. He can barely keep his head on his shoulders, but he knows he wants that. 

Sidon sits up so that he can stare down at Link’s body. Link twists, needing to see Sidon’s face above him. When those gold eyes stray over his cock, Sidon frowns. He briefly releases Link’s thigh to wrap a hand around his shaft. Link’s chest arches away from Sidon’s body, and he squeezes the cocks in him. A sloppy grin breaks on his face when Sidon gasps. His grin is short lived, because the prince jerks him faster as revenge. But he's so sensitive, still tingly all over his cock that it hurts. Link bites his lower lip and catches Sidon’s wrist in his limp hand. Sidon slows to a stop with his brutal strokes, and Link urges his hand away. Sidon shushes his little whines and pins Link’s hip to the bed before pulling out. Link’s hands immediately strain and reach for him, desperate to have Sidon back in him. But the prince just smiles and picks him up, positioning Link on his knees. Link groans as Sidon’s hands coax him into turning around, and Link buries his hands in the mattress once he's facing the headboard. Sidon’s large hands sweep up and down his back, soothing the lusty tremble he can't seem to stop. 

“Steel yourself, my friend,” Sidon chuckles. 

He shuffles behind Link and grabs his hips, squeezing until it hurts. Link bows his back as much as he can, and Sidon lets him go for a brief second to trace the curve of his spine. Link shivers and rocks against his body, jumping when Sidon’s cocks slip between his cheeks and curl over his entrance. Link tears at the pillow under him and groans and bucks back on Sidon’s body—anything to entice the prince back inside him. Sidon chuckles above him and grinds against his ass. His cocks easily slip through the mess of his rim and dip in him. Link’s eyes roll back as he's filled again, taking Sidon all the way to the widest parts his shafts. Sidon’s body heat curls over his back as the prince hovers over him. Teeth prick at his shoulder, the same shoulder Sidon had bitten earlier. Link tosses his head the other way so that Sidon can have him. But he backs off after a quick nibble only to brush his lips along Link’s blushing ear. 

“I'm about to get a little rough with you,” Sidon purrs. 

Link can't even nod before Sidon makes good on that promise. Link’s hands slip where they're holding him up as Sidon slams his hips back on his cocks. Blond hair whips around as Link throws his head back and nearly screams to the headboard. With Sidon pounding behind him, his cocks thrust and squirm deeper in Link, pressing the thickest parts where he's sensitive. Link’s hands slip as Sidon doesn't let up, and Link clings to the pillow under him for dear life. Every smack of their bodies forces a whine out of him, and he can barely breathe he's so full. Sidon isn't silent behind him, either. The prince pants and groans his name, growls awful things that Link’s blushing ears can't make out over the roar of his blood. Link’s inattention must not satisfy Sidon, because he slips a hand from one of Link’s hips and fists his hair. His pale throat is exposed as Sidon yanks his head back, blocking off his air as the prince thunders into his body. 

Thighs trembling, Link sucks in air to try and clear his head. He remembers faintly that Sidon liked it when he fought back, showed some obstinacy. Link arches his back to release some strain on his hair caught in Sidon’s hand and clenches as hard as he can around his cocks. Another low growl is his reward, and Sidon untangles his hand from Link’s hair. He hasn't a moment to sigh or relax before that large hand wraps around the back of his neck. Sidon’s fingers dig into the side of his windpipe, choking him while still fucking him. Link's vision blackens at the edges for a different reason now. He goes still against Sidon’s rolling hips and slips a hand down his stomach to find his cock. He's full and breathless, and he just wants release. His fingers slipping through all the precome gushing out of his cock makes his grip tricky. But Link groans with what little air he has and fists himself, not even bothering to tease his prick. The slip of Sidon in and out of him is a rushing, maddening sensation that he can't keep up with. The pressure inside him is just too good, too much. Sidon's hand around his neck forces Link’s upper body down to the mattress, and Link fights to turn his head so that his mouth is free. He twitches around Sidon’s cocks and whines as he strokes himself. He just wants to come, just wants to lie in peace and not have to get hard again. Please, he’ll do anything! 

“My sweet Link,” Sidon rasps into his ear, voice destroyed and ragged at the edges. “Please come, darling. I want you to.” 

Sidon shudders against his back and goes still. The pressure inside him and on his neck hasn't let up, but he's aware of Sidon freezing on top of him. Link sucks in a gasp, not enough air, when the cocks in him twitch and swell. He can't scream, just lets his mouth fall open as Sidon comes in him. Link’s fist is a vice around his own cock as it all becomes too much, too much pressure on his sweet spot. And then Sidon’s hand slips from his neck, allowing air to crash in his lungs again. Link can finally sob, finally scream as he explodes. The heat in his gut blessedly unwinds and finds an exit through his cock, spurting a pitiful amount of come on the sheets below him. Link rips his hand away as soon as his orgasm rolls through him. It's too much for his sensitive skin, too much with Sidon still stuffed inside him. Link collapses into the bed even as Sidon lingers behind him. He must look silly hanging off his dicks, but he can't even care. The prince sighs behind him, pets his back, and then grunts as he pulls out. Link buries his face in the pillow when all the slick and come pours out of him, making a mess down the backs of his weak thighs. Sidon chuckles quietly and slaps the side of his knees, knocking them out from under Link. He flops on the bed with a bounce and then doesn't move again. 

He's aware of Sidon’s weight leaving the bed, but he can't find the strength to sit up. His stomach hurts with how empty he is. Link turns his head to suck in fresh air and nearly kicks Sidon out of surprise when the prince’s hands grip him about the hips again. But once he's cuddled up to Sidon’s chest, Link warms back up and presses as close as he can. Sidon fights him when he squirms to turn around. As good as Sidon feels spooned up behind him, Link wants to fall asleep against Sidon’s chest. Link fusses and wiggles until Sidon eventually relents. The exhausted Hylian sighs happily as he rubs his cheek on Sidon’s chest, happy to get what he wants. Sidon’s hand finds a familiar path up and down his back, straying eventually to the tender bruise on Link’s hip. Link pushes himself away so that all the evidence of what they've done stares up at him. The hand-shaped bruises on his hips are sore even under Sidon’s gentle touch. His ass and shoulder throb in much the same way despite their vastly different treatments. Link lifts a trembling hand to where his neck aches, and he traces along the edge of the bruise Sidon left there, too. Sidon’s hand drifts up from his hip and captures Link’s wandering fingers. He squeezes their hands between them so he can kiss Link’s knuckles. Over the bumps of them, he watches Link already start to nod off. 

“Please don't worry about anything, Link.” His lips kiss Link’s hand again before Sidon drops it and cages Link to his chest. “You'll be right as rain when you wake up. I'll be here waiting for you.”  
  
Link hums and rubs his cheek on Sidon’s chest again. Sleep sounds so nice. He's cold and sore, even with Sidon’s body heat pouring over him. His shaking won't stop, so Sidon sits up enough to drag the sheet they'd kicked around over Link’s smaller body. Like last time, he shoves the edge under Link's back with his fingers, making sure none of the heat escapes. Legs curled up and toes flexing, Link gives in to the heavy pull of his lids and leaves a hand on Sidon’s chest. It'll probably slip down and end up smashed between Link's face and the prince’s body, but he doesn't mind. He just wants to anchor himself to Sidon and never let go. Sidon is the only thing that clears his head of this awful fog. And as Link falls asleep, he knows it isn't over. It'll happen again, but some of the fear for the future wanes. Sidon will be here and hold him, even if he forgets everything again.


	3. Learning to Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did you all know that chapter three was THE LENGTH OF THE FIRST TWO PARTS OH SHIIIIIIIIT. TWO DICKS WOOOOO. Anyway, brief warning of panic attacks and angst lol. Oh, and Special Guest(tm) appearance by someone. Oh, it's gonna be terrible. Other than that, have at it, ya animals. Next fic will take a while, since it's not so much porn and more story lol. I'll probably pump out vent porn while writing boring plot.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com) I talk about writing sometimes lol.

He must have been run over by a Lynel. That's the only explanation when Link rolls over and immediately regrets waking up. Sidon is a long line of heat and skin at his side, but Link doesn't want to wake him. Breathing hurts. Blinking hurts. Swallowing hard and finding his mouth bone dry, Link twists his head to watch Sidon sleep. The prince still curls up on his side, still holds himself around the tight ball Link had been, once tucked under his chin. It strikes Link then, while his gaze drifts over Sidon’s peaceful face, that he remembers some of what they'd done. Link’s hands slip down to the throbbing bruises on his hips, and he shivers at the phantom grip of Sidon’s hands. There's more pain between his legs, but he's happy it's there to remind him of what they'd done together. Link rubs over the purple skin before letting his fingers trip and drag along his stomach and chest, up to the bite marks that sting and then the soreness in his neck. There's a mirror in here somewhere, he bets. He wants to see himself. Convincing the rest of his body, though… 

When Link tries to shove his arms under himself, they shake and protest with an ache. It's worst at his shoulders and biceps. He hadn't even done anything with his arms! He scowls at them before the ache in his ass throbs again. Oh yes, he'd held himself up while Sidon fucked him from behind. Right. He doesn't regret that, but he certainly regrets falling for the trick that’d caused all this. Link blushes and he works on getting his legs to cooperate. Given the chance, if Sidon asked him to, he'd do this all over again. Just minus the pollen part. He'd like to be coherent and an active participant to make it good for Sidon, too. His toes curl as his mind wanders. Maybe Sidon would like to once this is done? Link’s heart sinks a bit when he considers the fact that maybe Sidon is doing this just because no one else would. No other Zora would make this sacrifice. Link bends his knees to rest his feet flat on the bed and shifts around to watch Sidon again. The prince is handsome and kind, patient to a fault. Link’s hand twitches up to touch him, but Sidon sighs in his sleep. The huff steals Link’s courage, and the Hylian drops his hand away. 

Link focuses on his goal to see Sidon’s marks on him if only to distract the beginnings of a heartache. Link rolls as gently as he can to the far edge of the bed. Despite the furniture’s size, he and Sidon had cuddled together on only half the bed. Link snorts as he swings his legs over and rests his feet on the cold floor. Even his ankles and toes hurt, and Link sighs while trying to remember if there's a reason. Maybe he'd curled them too hard coming twice. He shakes his head and tests his legs with some weight. The bed is there for him to fall on, although he's sure he’ll rouse Sidon in the process. But his legs come through for him and hold despite how jelly-like they tremble. Link takes slow, stumbling steps to the other end of the room. He knows to the left of the bed is the door out. But the door to the right interests him, and he hopes it's a bathroom. 

It is, and it's nearly the size of the bedroom itself. It's all glass and stone, ornate just like the rest of the palace. And blue. There are fish and shells carved out of the walls, or maybe they inlaid? Link squints to try and figure it out, but he gives up quickly enough with a shrug. A room like this screams that it was made for non-Zora guests. He can't imagine Zora sleep on beds and have a use for a tub or toilet like this. He's seen them sleeping in shallow pools all over the domain. It's the first time he's wondered where Sidon’s room is, what it must look like. Are there personal items decorating the walls and shelves? Sidon doesn't seem the bookish type, but there must be some lying around his room. He can't linger on those thoughts for too long. They're intimate, and he has no use for them, since Sidon is just a friend. Just his friend. Link washes his hands after relieving himself and tries to bottle that thought. He's thankful for the room, for everything Sidon has done. But he'd come here on a personal mission. There's a mirror hanging on a wall, and Link sways dangerously on his feet while making his way toward it. He shivers and leaves the door open in case he falls and needs help. His hands slap lightly on the vanity sitting under the mirror as he trips on the last stride. Shaking his head, Link stands up straight and finally glances at his reflection. 

Bruises. So many, and so large. Link blinks at himself as he traces each side of his body: down from his neck, to his thighs, and then back up. Shivering not so much from the cold now, Link lines his fingers up with the purple and blue marks on his hips. He doesn't remember Sidon holding him this tightly, fucking him that hard. But apparently he had. Link twists on his weak ankles and finds there are a few, random marks on his ass, too. He shudders, trying to will away the fresh rush of blood around his body, and turns to face the mirror again. Cuts from Sidon’s teeth liter one side of his neck and one shoulder. Link drags his fingers along them and flinches when they sting. They aren't deep, but him picking at them is enough to make them flare up. But the marks on his neck, the hand-shaped bruises on either side of his windpipe… Link dives a hand through his hair, scooping it off the back of his neck. Had Sidon really done that? No one else could have, Link convinces himself. There's no one else here. Only Sidon’s large hand could do that to him. Link lets his hair fall back on his neck as his eyes flutter shut. He can't help but shiver again. Sidon _had_ warned him just before the brutal pounding had begun. And he _had_ teased the prince to the breaking point. Link chuckles softly to himself before forcing his heavy eyes open. 

In the mirror, Princess Zelda stands behind him. There's the same, thoughtful frown on her young face that he recalls in all his memories. Link jumps on his feet and whips his head around, but there's no one there. The empty, quiet bathroom stretches out behind him. Slowly, Link turns back to the mirror. She hasn't vanished. From behind her image in the mirror, the shadows of the bathroom take life and birth more shapes. Faces of people he remembers and faces he’s met form out of the darkness. There must be hundreds of others—all staring at him, frowning or scowling. Link can't keep track of all the people behind him. There's a dull roar in his ears, but it clears up the more faces that materialize on the mirror. A subtle soundtrack plays over and over the longer he stares. 

 _Help me, Link. Help us. Save us. You must save Hyrule! Hurry!_  

It's all warped like he's under water. Each voice fights to be heard over the ruckus. Link shakes his head while watching himself. He's trying! He is! Link groans as the voices increase from a roar to a deafening scream in his ears. He clamps his hands over them and bows his head, threatening to collapse to the floor. A headache blooms behind his eyes as he fights to keep the voices out. But they're just louder as he smothers his ears under his hands. Link shakes his head at their accusations, that he's abandoned his quest, abandoned Princess Zelda. He mouths “no” over and over as the faces disappear, joining into one large shape behind him. Link hyperventilates while watching, sure that he's about to suffocate. The shadow grows darker and taller. Great, wide shoulders and red hair materialize out of the darkness. Link perks up, thinking maybe it's Urbosa or Riju, and they've come to reassure him. But it's neither. A long Gerudo nose and deep, emerald eyes form as well. But the rest is a face he doesn't recognize. It must be a Gerudo, but a man! Link's hands fall from his ears as he stares with his mouth hung open. Who is that? 

This figure one is more solid than the others. He towers over Link and grins down at him in the mirror. Link grips the edge of the vanity like his life depends on it. The vanity is real. Zora’s Domain around him is real. **He’s** real. But Link can't help but shiver when the male Gerudo’s hands drift up from his sides and settle heavily on his bare shoulders. Fingers curl over the delicate bones in his clavicle. It's real, isn’t it? Link’s eyes flash between his own blue ones staring back in the mirror and the man’s endless, emerald eyes watching him. It must be real, because it's too vivid. But Link wishes it wasn't when the Gerudo’s hands slip over the space between his shoulders and neck to cover Sidon’s marks on his throat. Link turns a sickly shade of grey as those giant hands squeeze the air out of him. No, it was Sidon! Sidon did this to him—Link let him. The prince would never hurt him. Link’s knees buckle as he chokes for air, and he pinches his eyes shut while twisting in that grip. He needs to run, get away! 

He slams head first into Sidon, who had stepped into the bathroom and called his name. 

Sidon catches him about his biceps and holds him up. Link shoves his hands into Sidon’s chest, still trying to escape. They struggle for a moment as Link curls his hands into fists and tries to fight the phantom away. Sidon just lets him do it, all while calling his name. But he has to get away; he has to escape those terrible, green eyes grinning down at him. Link screams all the louder when Sidon pulls him to his chest, holding his head with a large hand that pets his hair. It's not the man. It's not him. Link whines and scratches at the broad back under his nails. It's Sidon, sweet Prince Sidon. The one who would never hurt him. Link risks seeing the Gerudo again and cracks his eyes open. He finds white and red flesh shifting under his face. Sidon’s stomach rises with each frantic breath he takes, and Link rests his clammy forehead there. Sidon is real. 

“Link, what's wrong?” Sidon holds him tightly despite his shaking. His fists can't do much in his weak state, blows having glanced off Sidon’s chest as Link had struggled. He still cradles the back of Link’s head as he pleads,  “Open your eyes, my dear, look at me!” 

He does, and Sidon stares down at him, full of worry and fear. Link’s hands come to a gentle stop where's they'd tried to claw his back to ribbons. The prince swiftly kneels so that they're nearer to face level. Link staggers in his arms and whips his head around to stare at the mirror. It's just them—just Sidon kneeling and him shaking. But is it real? Are they real? Link jerks back around and whines when Sidon just holds him tighter. Link slips a hand up his chest to caress his face. Sidon’s cheek is burning hot on his numb, frozen fingers. The rest of him is a chilly mess, too, but it's obvious in his fingers as he pets Sidon’s face. He throws another glance to the mirror, but it's still just them in the bathroom. Sidon is here. He's real. Sidon takes the hand on his face and presses Link’s fingers to his lips. He sucks in a shaky breath before speaking again.

“What happened? I woke, and you were gone. Are you feeling ill?” 

Link fights to take his hand back. Sidon’s face just wrinkles in concern as he huffs and struggles. With his hand free again, Link returns it to the cheek he'd been caressing. Sidon can only blink and frown at him, the turn down of his lips full of sadness. Link slips his fingers to the frown and traces it. Sidon's hand on the back of his head is still warm and comforting. It follows Link forward as the Hylian arches on his toes to kiss Sidon’s frown away. Sidon doesn't immediately soften against his lips like he normally does. Link pulls back with a wounded noise, ready to flee back to the bed and hide from all this horrible pain in his body. But Sidon's fingers in his hair twitch before the prince guides him back up. Sidon licks his dry lips apart and takes his mouth like they're in the middle of fucking. His rough tongue traces the inner edge of Link’s lips before flicking in and out. He swallows Link’s groan and holds him firmly, not allowing Link to pull away. It's wet and rough and exactly what Link wanted to get the image of emerald eyes out of his head. Link scrambles to hold on, and he scratches at Sidon’s chest the longer the kiss goes on. When Sidon lets him go, they're both panting and red in the face. Link tries to dive in to steal another kiss, but Sidon’s fingers in his hair stop him. 

Still a bit breathless, Sidon loosens his hold to avoid hurting Link and murmurs, “My darling, what has gotten into you?” 

Betraying himself, Link’s blue eyes flash to the side and stare at the mirror. There’s nothing there, hasn’t been since he collided with Sidon’s chest. But he has to check. He has to make sure the man isn’t real. When he can tear his gaze away from the mirror, he finds Sidon glancing at it, too. A grunt draws the prince’s attention back to him. 

“Did you see something?” 

Fear still at a rolling boil in his gut, Link shudders and nods. He’d seen lots of things, but only the male Gerudo had truly terrified him. The man’s presence filling the empty space behind Link in the mirror would have been admirable if not for the sinister grin on his face. Link can’t shake the weight of phantom hands choking him, either. He’s never seen that face before, and yet it’d held so much menace, so much evil… Sidon’s hand cupping his jaw pulls Link out of his circular thoughts. Sidon cocks his head while sighing at Link, thumb petting his face. 

“Link, whatever you saw, it wasn’t real.” Sidon ducks closer to peck a chaste kiss on his lips. “It was just the pollen playing tricks on you. You’re safe.” 

Link manages a nod, but safety is a concept beyond him right now. Every dark shape in the corner of his eyes has him tensing and reaching for Sidon. A bit of shame billows up from deep inside Link as he shuffles between Sidon’s legs and seeks comfort from physical contact. He’s being ridiculous and falling for tricks again. That’s what got him here. But at least Sidon doesn’t seem to mind. His thick arms come around Link’s sides and hold him close. He can be weak and vulnerable here. Link stretches up on his tiptoes to muffle a hum in Sidon’s neck. While there, he can’t resist kissing the prince and rubbing his face on Sidon’s skin. A big hand reaches up to pet his hair, and Sidon’s warm chuckle rumbles in his throat. All this skin and contact help him chase away phantom hands and green eyes. He’s better now, but he doesn’t want to be alone. 

Sidon’s fingers drag up and down his spine as he asks, “Would you like a bath, since you’re already up? You slept for two more hours, so I suspect your fever will kick in soon.” 

Link clings to Sidon as the prince tries to pull away. Sidon shushes him and squeezes him tightly. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Link.” He laughs in Link’s ear and admits, “I was the one who made a mess out of you. I may as well take responsibility and clean you up.” He kisses Link’s ear and adds at a low murmur, “Before making a mess out of you again.” 

That coaxes a giggle out of Link, brief and weak, but it’s something other than a fearful whimper. Sidon hums in his ear and kisses it again to tickle him. Link cranes his head away and bats at Sidon’s chest to chase him away. But Sidon scoops him off the floor and wedges Link on his side. At first, Link’s legs wrap around Sidon out of surprise, but Sidon laughs at that and jostles Link higher on his body. With an arm supporting Link’s rear, he sits above Sidon’s head and can actually see the dorsal fin on his tail. Link keeps an arm along Sidon’s shoulders for stability, but the other he stretches out to trail his fingers along the fin. Sidon shivers under him and tilts his head back to look up. He’s all smiles and golden eyes, and Link caresses the side of his face now that his fins are out of reach. Sidon makes to bite at his hand, but Link knows it’s all playful. Link rests his cheek for a moment on Sidon’s head before the prince carries him the few shorts steps between them and the tub. He can’t even feel silly having been carried like a child. He might fly into a panic again if Sidon leaves him alone. 

Too focused on marveling at the marks on his body earlier, the giant tub had completely slipped Link’s notice. This room is certainly tailored towards non-Zora folk, but the designer of this room couldn’t resist a deep tub anyway. Link hides a giggle behind his hand as Sidon slides him back to the floor. He leans on Sidon’s hip to steady himself before snagging one of Sidon’s hands. Surely he only needs one to fill the tub. Sidon laughs softly at him and wiggles his hand free just to pet Link’s hair. As long as Sidon is touching him, that will suffice. He’s definitely dragging Sidon into the tub with him, so he’ll have all the physical contact he could ever want. The spigot for the hot water squeaks from infrequent use, but water floods the tub without hesitation. Sidon hums beside him and takes Link’s hand while wandering to a chest tucked away in the corner of the room. Link sways on his feet as Sidon kneels in front of it and roots through bags of salts and dried herbs. The smell rising up from the chest is pleasant at first and then less so as more plants give off their individual scents. Link cranes his head away with a grunt as the rivaling scents add to what’s left of his headache. 

Sidon kicks the chest shut once he finds what he wants. In his hands, he offers two pouches near to bursting with ingredients. Link takes the first and picks at the drawstring. Salts. The other has some sort of dried flower petals. At least their scent is light enough that it doesn’t bother his headache. Link keeps hold of the flower petals as Sidon takes the salt from him. The tub is already half full, and Sidon digs his hand into the pouch to throw salt into the water. It makes a slick sound as it strikes the surface and sinks. Link shifts on his feet as he watches Sidon make up the bath. The prince catches him looking and flashes a grin at him. He reaches down and flicks warm water on Link, laughing when the Hylian jumps away. Huffing out a last laugh, Sidon ties the salt bag shut before waving his hand for the flowers. Link surrenders them and splashes Sidon, too. Sidon’s chuckle is smooth and dark as he makes to swipe at Link. Link allows himself to be caught, and his laughter twinkles off the glass walls and ceiling. Sidon sweeps him off his feet again and steps over the wall of the tub. He still has the other pouch in his hand, and Link takes it from him so that he can have a hand free. Sidon doesn’t have to spare much effort to settle them in the water. The tub is deep and wide enough for him to float comfortably, if he wanted. 

“We’ll have to wash you first before the relaxing part,” Sidon points out as he rests on a stone platform built into the far side of the tub. He settles Link to straddle his stomach so that they can be face level. His hand is dripping wet when it rises from the water to pet at Link’s hair. “Throw as many flowers in the water as you want. They’re meant to soothe tense muscles and clear sinuses.” 

The dried petals take to the water the only way dehydrated things can: with vigor and much swelling. Link hands the pouch back to Sidon as pink blossoms soak up the bath water. They were closed so tightly, Link had wondered if maybe they were roses of some sort. But this is a flower he’s never seen before. He steers one between his and Sidon’s body with his finger stuck in the water behind it. A frilly, fluffy thing, he marvels at all the tiny petals that make the bloom appear fuller than one would think. Once they’re soaked and restored, the flowers end up slightly larger than an acorn. Link flicks his hand through the water to send the bloom swirling away from them. He jumps when Sidon’s hands rise, too, and they hold him by the shoulders. His fingers stray to the edges of the bruises he’d left earlier. Link fights the memory of a phantom covering those handprints and strangling him. He doesn’t want to fear Sidon’s touch. Link nearly scowls at himself for such cowardice, still allowing a hallucination to have power over him. Huffing a breath out his nose, Link fights the fear curling in his stomach and drags Sidon’s hand over until he covers the bruises. The prince perks up and blushes as his thumb pets the edge of the purple mark. It’s already yellow at the perimeter. 

“I… I hope I didn’t hurt you too much, Link. If you remember any of it.” 

Link smiles up at him from under his bangs and nods. He remembers more than the first time. He remembers Sidon’s warmth on his back, remembers Sidon’s hand on his throat. That frantic gasp of air is what had pushed him over the edge. He’d begged in his head to come, unable to voice the need to Sidon. Link flushes while bowing his head and wondering what they'll do next. His blood is already rushing throughout his body. All the places Sidon had touched a few hours ago tingle and ache—especially between his cheeks. But Sidon shifting under him chases those heady thoughts away. Link watches as the prince gathers glass bottles from a ledge behind him. They're full of ointments, looks like. Sidon balances Link in his lap while his hands fight to uncork the slippery bottles. One gives, and Sidon pours something milky into his palm. He offers his hand to Link, and he drags a finger through the stuff. 

“You Hylians and your body oils,” Sidon chuckles. “This is supposed to remove oil and debris from your hair. It stings if you get in your eyes, though, so close them if you would.” 

The idea of Sidon's hands in his hair, rubbing and scratching his scalp perks up Link’s somber mood. He nods and squirms in Sidon's lap, absolutely ready for the prince to wash him. Sidon laughs quietly at him and pokes a finger in the middle of his chest, forcing him back. 

“Wet your hair, please.” 

Link holds on to Sidon’s hand near his chest and bends back to soak his hair. Sidon huffs out a few chuckles as he arches and stretches. Link wonders if Sidon enjoys the view before he sits back up. Water drips down from his hairline and flows down his face like tears. Link wipes the water away and shuts his eyes as Sidon had requested. Sidon smoothes the soap into his hair, and once his fingers reach Link's scalp, the Hylian arches into his hand and moans. Sidon dunks his dry hand and then buries both of them through Link’s hair. Link clings to his shoulders and wonders if he could get Sidon to brush his hair, too. Sidon’s hands curl around the back of his skull, and his fingers seek out the bumps in the bone. Link rocks with the massaging motion and whimpers whenever Sidon moves on from one section to another. Link wishes he could open his eyes to watch the prince's face, but he'd rather not get the soap in his eyes. Sidon slides a slick hand to between his shoulder blades while the other cups the back of his head. 

“Keep your eyes closed while I rinse you. You can scrub your hands through your hair to get the soap out.” 

Link shudders and Sidon eases him back, supporting his weight as they dunk his hair again. Link’s arms tremble as he arches them up to do as Sidon had asked. Sidon even slips his hand down to support Link’s neck when he needs to clean off the hair trapped under his palm. Pressure on his bruises sends a shiver through Link’s body. The water is still steaming hot around them, but the room itself is cold. When his body bent back like this, the cold air sweeps over his chest and pebbles his nipples. They're one of the few places on his body that doesn't ache, but with a breathy sigh, Link hopes Sidon will change that. The lust is building up in his body again, but he can still think as he's wound up. Maybe he'll keep it together while Sidon fucks him this time. He'd like that, to remember everything—especially if he and Sidon never happen again. Sidon rights him in his lap, and Link pushes water out of his eyes. He also buries the little bit of sadness he can't help but bring up every time he's coherent. When he opens his eyes, Sidon is smiling at him. 

“And now the rest of you. I'll let you do that, if you want.” 

Link shakes his head and guides one of Sidon's hands to his chest. He has the strength, but he wants Sidon to take care of him. Something brightens in Sidon’s eyes when Link holds his hand, and the prince’s smile softens into that delicate thing Link can't get enough of. Sidon takes his hand back long enough to twist around again and grab a rag and another bottle. This one’s cork gives much easier than the first. The soap in this bottle is a light purple when it comes flowing out, slow like syrup. Link braces his hands on Sidon's chest and watches the prince lather the rag once he's done pouring soap on it. Sidon tilts his head up with a finger curled under his chin. He starts with Link’s neck, careful of the bruises. With a murmured request, Link closes his eyes again so that Sidon can wash his face, too. A quick dunk and a wipe at his eyes has Link set right again. 

“This is the shallow end of the tub,” Sidon points out while gently wiping over the teeth marks he'd made in Link’s shoulder. “You should be able to stand so I can wash your chest and back.” 

Link grumbles at having to leave Sidon’s lap, but he goes anyway. His legs shake just like when he'd first left the bed, and Sidon steadies him with hands on his hips. Link sighs and tugs on Sidon’s hand once he's sure that he won't fall. Sidon's head is level with his navel, and Link marvels at the difference. Again, he can actually see the top of Sidon’s head and all the fins that stick out from his tail. The washrag drags over his collarbones and nipples, and Link sways on his feet. Sidon chuckles into his stomach and does it again, pressing his fingers firmly into the rag as it scratches over his chest. Link ghosts a hand over the crest of Sidon’s head from one edge to the other. It reminds him of a hammer, but he loses that thought when Sidon slips down to wash his stomach. The water comes up to the V of his legs, lapping at the blond hair leading down from his navel. Link swallows hard while glancing down, hoping he isn't aroused already. He's getting there, but he doesn't want that to get in the way of Sidon washing him and taking care of him. Sidon’s hand not scrubbing over him slips from his hip and fondles his ass, startling Link. 

“Don't worry about your body’s response to me, Link,” Sidon tells him without raising his head. His eyes focus on the hairs below his belly button, and Link feels his cock twitch. “I can smell you working up again. Just let it happen, darling.” 

Link covers his face at Sidon's words. Sidon can smell him? How long has that been a thing? Sidon chuckles nearer to his stomach and smacks a kiss above it before he covers the skin in soap. 

“You Hylians can't smell all the warnings and enticements your bodies make. Fascinating, really,” Sidon drawls before blowing cold air over Link’s stomach. “I can smell when you're happy or injured. Aroused.” 

The last one he says with a purr. Link sways on his feet and muffles his groan in his hands. Sidon splashes water over his stomach and presses lingering kisses to the clean skin. Link bites his lower lip hard enough to hurt, desperate for something else to focus on. He's about to knock into Sidon’s face with his cock, but it's not his fault! Sidon shouldn't say such things to him. Link sucks in air as he tries to resist the pull of blood down. Sidon just laughs and runs the washrag over his back. The only place he has left that's above water is Link’s ass, and the Hylian knows that's where he's headed. Link’s hands slide down to cover his mouth, if only to quiet his frantic gasps. Lips drag over the hair under his navel, and Sidon grins against his skin. 

“It's actually more like I can taste you. What with our sense of smell coming from an organ in the roof of our mouths, but…” 

That shouldn't arouse Link, but it does. Sidon’s tongue sneaks out at that moment and laps at the water clinging to his body hair. Link’s hips jerk forward, and his cock definitely brushes the underside of Sidon’s jaw. Sidon doesn't pay it any attention, too focused on sucking a mark above his hipbone. Link’s hands tighten around his mouth as breathy gasps slip between his lips. He cracks his eyes open, but he can't see what Sidon’s doing. It doesn't matter once his eyes slam shut again. The prince’s soapy hands fondling his ass have Link throwing his head back and gasping to the ceiling. Sidon had dropped the rag into the water at some point, and now it's just his smooth, slippery hands massaging and rubbing his cheeks. Link tries to rock into it, but his knees threaten to buckle. Meanwhile, Sidon’s tongue dives in and out of his navel as if he were licking at a different body part—somewhere more sensitive. Link’s shoulders shake at the thought of Sidon shoving him to the bed, arching his ass in the air, and diving his tongue between his cheeks. He's seen plenty of things between people while traveling, but he's experienced almost none of it. Or at least doesn't remember. Link bites his fingers to muffle the groan Sidon coaxes out of him. Link is barely clear of his fantasy when Sidon’s fingers slide between his cheeks and rub teasing circles around his hole. Sidon grins against his belly as his tongue mimics the movements of his fingers, pressing and rubbing so that Link has to struggle between two teasing points. 

Just when Link thinks Sidon will give up this torture and thrust inside him, his fingers drag away from their endless circling. But Link doesn't have a moment to calm as Sidon’s hands carefully focus their attention on his cock and balls. Link moans with his fingers stuffed in his mouth, rocking into the gentle roll of his balls in Sidon’s hand. And the prince’s other hand fists his cock at the same time, spreading soap over the exposed head when he drags Link’s foreskin down. Link risks falling in order to buck into Sidon’s fist. His shifting around bumps his stomach into Sidon’s mouth, and the prince bites him above his hipbone. It’s not enough to hurt, not enough to draw blood. But Sidon’s teeth on him have Link gushing and fucking his hips faster, chasing his release. It won’t even satisfy him, but Sidon’s hands are on him, and he can’t deny his desire. 

He’s a trembling, panting mess when Sidon’s hands release his genitals without another flourish and squeeze his hips. The prince urges him back down to the water. Sidon leans forward to keep Link down by nibbling along his unmarked shoulder. With Link secure, his hands splash water up Link’s back and chase clingy suds away from his skin. Link jerks in Sidon’s lap when a hand slips between his cheeks again. The other takes up his cock again, stroking him underwater as Link quivers and sends waves crashing over the edge of the tub. Sidon uses Link’s buoyancy to his advantage and buries his face in Link’s chest. This position gives the Hylian something to hold on to, which Link is immensely thankful for. Link throws his arms around Sidon’s neck and grinds down on his fingers. Sidon’s fist slows over his cock, and Link is half a breath away from whining when two fingers plunge into him. 

“Ah! Mmnh-hah…” 

“Do you mean it, Link? Truly?” Sidon pokes fun at him in between bites to his shoulder. “I didn’t know you felt that way, darling…” 

Link arches his hips to get more of Sidon’s fingers in him. He’d give a fin a hard yank for the teasing, but Sidon is busy circling his sweet spot, and he can’t be bothered. Link holds Sidon closer, trying to either coax his fist to move again or to get the prince to bite him more. Sidon does neither of those, but instead drags his lips down from Link’s shoulder to his chest. Link is already arching up to his mouth when the prince’s smooth lips catch on a nipple and worry it between them. Link claws at Sidon’s back once again, and when a third finger slides in along the first two, he throws his head back and sobs. None of this is enough to make him come. Link writhes and offers his most sensitive places to Sidon, but nothing works. He’s near to tears when Sidon curls three fingers along his sweet spot. It sends little sparks of electricity to go off where he’s still hard in Sidon’s other hand. Link jerks his hips once, and Sidon jumps as if shocked. He hums and kisses across to Link’s other nipple, all while his hand moves again. A few swipes along the underside of his tip have Link’s knees buckling. Sidon crushes him to his chest and bites next to his nipple. 

“No you don’t,” he grumbles. “I’m not dropping you now. You’re so close, Link, just a bit more.” 

At least someone thinks he’s about to come. Link isn’t so sure at this point. He can barely keep his head up as he moans with each breath. Sidon jams his fingers harder and faster inside him, still not going deep enough to satisfy. He hisses in Link’s chest and lets his fingers slip back to the rim. Link struggles and scratches at his back again. They can’t stop now! Sidon said he was close! Link sobs above the prince’s head and tries to grind down to get those thick fingers back in him. Sidon must understand his plight, must understand it’s the webbing between his fingers preventing Link from finding release. He bites down on Link’s chest again and grunts as he shoves his pinky in with the rest. Link jumps against his teeth and screams. Yes! This is what he’d wanted! Link nearly falls into the tub again when finally Sidon fills him up and reaches deeper than before. It’s not as good as his cocks, but it’s what he’d needed. 

Sidon kisses above his heart and pants, “That’s it.” A brutal thrust inside Link has him shaking against Sidon’s lips. “That’s it. Just let it go, Link. I’ve got you, sweet one.” 

Somehow, Sidon talking him through it makes it easier for Link to orgasm. He doesn’t know why and doesn’t have the brainpower to spare analyzing it. Four of Sidon’s thick, tireless fingers are jamming into his sweet spot over and over while Sidon also jerks him off. There’s not much thinking going on. Link chokes on his next breath and digs his nails into Sidon’s back hard enough to cut him. His hips jerk in time with the spurts of come Sidon coaxes out of him. Link can’t even hear his own scream, just Sidon’s amused hum against his chest. Sidon releases his cock at Link’s first whine, but he continues thrusting in him. Link jumps and clenches around Sidon’s fingers when there’s a light brush over his sweet spot. It’s too much for him right now, and Sidon shushes him when he struggles. Weak on his feet, Link trembles while holding on to Sidon, waiting for the prince to carry him back to the bed for more. He doesn’t even have to look between their bodies to know he’s getting hard again. His cock had gone soft at first, but even when Sidon had taken his hand away, blood was quick to rush back in. Sidon will sate him, though. Link knows he will. 

Link sighs when Sidon pulls out and wraps thick arms around his hips. There’s little effort in Sidon’s movements when he steps out of the tub with Link plastered to his chest, heavy head on his shoulder. Link groans with his arms still slung around Sidon’s neck, although they aren’t gripping him for dear life like before. His thighs cling nicely to Sidon’s sides at they make the trip back to bed. A stream of air into his ear has Link flailing, and Sidon drops him to bounce on the mattress. Link flops a few times before splaying out, boneless and horny again. Sidon’s fingers drag up from his shin to his thigh, but all Link can manage is a grunt and a twitch of the offended leg. Sidon chuckles darkly and crawls up to where he’d dumped Link. Cracking an eye open, Link finds Sidon has a towel pooling between his hands as he towers above. 

“Let’s at least get your hair dry. The rest doesn’t really matter in the end.” 

Link sticks his tongue out at Sidon before forcing himself to sit up. Sidon walks up the bed on his knees and situates Link in his lap with only a little prodding. Link slumps forward onto Sidon’s chest and submits to the toweling of his hair. Sidon is gentler about it than he is. The prince takes special care around Link’s ears, knowing how sensitive they are. Link just grunts under the towel and smashes his hot cheek into Sidon’s chest. He can barely believe how well he’d kept his head around that time. He’d been coherent the entire time they’d touched each other. Link closes his eyes and hums tiredly as Sidon shifts his hands down to rub at the length of his hair. His face is free of the towel, now, and Link picks his head up so he can watch Sidon. This prince offers him a smile when his heavy lids open up. He hadn't been this tired the other two times. Or at least the one time he remembers better. Link isn't sure how Sidon is going to fuck another orgasm out of him, but he hopes it involves Sidon doing most of the grunt work. Link’s head slumps forward when Sidon finally removes the towel, revealing his blond hair all tangled up. 

A caress to his cheek has Link fighting exhaustion again. 

“I think there's a brush in the bathroom somewhere,” Sidon murmurs while watching his face. “Can I leave long enough to retrieve it? Of course, I don't mind carrying you around.” 

He says the last part with a grin. Link sticks his tongue out again and shoves a hand on Sidon’s chest. The prince releases him, and Link flops back to the bed. When Sidon’s weight doesn't shift off the bed, Link lifts a leg and prods at a thick thigh, trying to tell him to just go. Sidon caresses a hand down from his knee to his ankle, and then he's gone. Link throws an arm over his eyes and knocks his thighs apart. At least Sidon might have something appealing to walk back to with him spread out like this. He won't fall asleep either, but he can't wait until he and Sidon can sleep again. Sleeping plastered to Sidon’s side had been the best sleep he's gotten in forever. The prince is warm and holds him tightly, even if he'd woken up without Sidon’s arm around him. Link sighs and sinks deeper into the bed, already missing that. Lights flash behind his eyes as he lies there, and he jumps at the slip of smooth skin on his ankle again. 

“Don't fall asleep, sweet Link. I'm not finished with you, yet.” 

There's a tease in Sidon’s tone, and Link smirks under the shadow of his arm. He flings it back to the bed and shoves himself up. Sidon's hands are on his shoulders in an instant, urging Link to twist around so that his back is facing Sidon. Link sucks in a breath before opening his eyes. Sidon’s hands are flat on his thighs, and his breath rustles Link's drying hair. Link twists his head enough to kiss what he can reach, Sidon’s bicep apparently. The prince hums and drags his hands up to cover Link's flat stomach. He jumps under the caress, and Sidon moves on before he gets Link going. Sidon blows air in the shell of his ear and puts enough space between them so that he can brush Link’s hair. Link rocks with the motion and grunts with a frown when Sidon pulls too hard. Every upset is met with a murmured word or a kiss to the top of his head. Link shivers when the bristles scratch his scalp, and all the hairs on his arms stand up. He arches up, shoulders hunched around his ears to chase the tingling sensation. The brush runs freely through Link's clean hair with minimal pain, and Sidon dives his fingers into the drying locks to rub at Link's scalp. Link's hands tremble as he seeks a place to hold onto. He finds Sidon’s knees. Sidon's scoots closer to him and tilts his head back, exposing his throat. The bruises around his neck twinge, and Link squeezes Sidon’s knees to get his attention. 

“Am I hurting you?” 

Pressure keeping his head back lets up, and Link straightens his neck again. He leans until his back rests gently on Sidon’s chest, basically lounging in the prince's lap. When those big hands don't descend on him, Link rolls his eyes and grabs at Sidon’s wrists. He guides Sidon to hold him around the waist, and he covers Sidon’s thick arms to keep him there. The wide chest warming his back jumps as Sidon chuckles above him. He wishes their heights were closer so that Sidon could kiss him while they're holding each other like this. Link closes his eyes and rubs his hands along the prince’s smooth skin instead, fingers tingling when his muscles shift underneath. Link’s nails dig in when Sidon tries to wiggle a hand free. He doesn't want Sidon to leave, doesn't want to move from the warmth soothing aches in his back. But Sidon chuckles above him and blows cold air in his ear. Link jumps in his arms and loses his grip on Sidon, allowing his arms to slip away. Link snags his wrists and squeezes them, trying to drag them back to his waist. But Sidon has the figurative higher ground and isn't suffering from the pollen, so the fight is all in Link’s head. Sidon smoothes his palms up from Link’s stomach to cover his flat chest. It's chilly in the bedroom, and Link’s pink nipples are already hard under him. His grip on Sidon’s wrists shakes as Sidon flattens his palms, skin-to-skin, and shifts against Link’s nipples. 

Breath hitching, Link groans quietly while arching into Sidon’s touch. The thought had never crossed his mind on lonely nights to touch himself here. It's easier and faster his to shove his hand down his pants. No flourish, no teasing. But with Sidon, he can relax and enjoy all the places he's sensitive. Sidon seems to know them all anyway. Link curls his arms up and back to cling to Sidon’s chest. The prince does him a favor by curling over him so Link can claw at his shoulders. Sidon holds his hands still on Link's chest, warming his skin until everything is smooth again. Link thinks the delicious torture is over until Sidon shifts his palms down, exposing the sensitive nubs to the air again. His thumbs linger teasingly at the edge of each areola, threatening to twitch over his nipples. Link thumps his head into Sidon’s chest, losing his mind over how this excites him. It's such a tiny part of him, but every brush of Sidon’s thumbs over his nipples, making them tense up more and more, has him writhing and panting in his arms. Another dark chuckle from Sidon rocks Link sagging against him just before he pinches those pink nubs between his fingers. 

“Ahh!” Link throws his head back on Sidon’s chest and arches into his rolling fingers. “Hah, nhhh… Uhhh.” 

“Fascinating,” Sidon purrs above him. He alternates pinching one nipple while releasing the other, fast enough to keep Link squirming but not hard enough to hurt him. “I wonder if I could make you come like this…” 

Link huffs out a laugh at that. Maybe if he weren't high on this damn pollen. But teasing pinches and pulls at his nipples won't be enough. He catches the sight of Sidon grinning out the corner of his eye. Sidon pinches him roughly, sparking a fresh rush of blood to his cock, before dropping his hands to Link's thighs. His chest tingles, and every inhale or flinch of a muscle refreshes the buzzing where Sidon had fondled him. Link lets his head drop until his chin is almost digging into his collarbones. Sidon’s hands are dangerously close to his erection. It stands up and flushes darkly, leaking at the tip just from having his nipples played with. Sidon hums behind him and pets the trembling muscles of Link's inner thighs. Link still clings to his skin, but he relaxes and drops his hands to scramble at the soft spot inside Sidon’s elbows. He jumps when Sidon’s thumbs pet closer and closer to the crease where his thigh meets his torso. Link bucks into Sidon's hands and arches his back again. But Sidon’s hands fall to the outsides of his thighs before gripping his hips. He squeezes Link hard enough to send a twinge of pain through his bruises. 

“Lie down on your front for me? I can't get enough of your sensitive body, my sweet, and I'd like to try something.” 

Link lets his neck bend at an awkward angle just to throw a dry look Sidon’s way. He keeps his face neutral, trying to intimidate Sidon into revealing his plans. 

Sidon huffs through his teeth and turns his head away, faking insult. 

“Well, I suppose if you don't want to know what someone eating you out feels like, then don't bother.” 

Link sees stars as all the air explodes out his mouth in a wheeze. There's so much going on with that simple statement: the image of Sidon fucking him with his tongue, **hearing** Sidon talk about it like it's nothing, and even the way the prince can't keep a filthy smirk off his face. In an instant, Link throws Sidon’s hands off him and dives chest-first into the bed. Sidon’s deep laugh behind him only spurs Link to spread his knees and lift his ass up. Under normal circumstances, humiliation and embarrassment would prevent him from just assuming this position without another word from Sidon. But he's walking that delicate line between lucidity and going under again. Sidon has that effect on him. The bed shifts and dips as Sidon crawls closer. His hands slip up the outsides of Link's thighs only to slide back down over his cheeks. Pillows from the headboard disappear out the corner of Link’s eye, and they reappear under him. Sidon stuffs two pillows under his hips and then guides him to lie down on them. His cock will surely make a mess out of one, but he doesn't care. He squirms in Sidon’s hands on his hips, ready to beg however he can. Sidon shushes him and rubs his hands up and down Link’s trembling back. Link’s arms slip out from under him, much like when Sidon had taken him from behind, and he pants into the sheets. When Sidon’s fingers drag down his cheeks again, Link bites his lower lip to stop a moan. 

A sharp pinch to his cheek has Link gasping. 

“Ah ah, none of that,” Sidon scolds him before returning to his firm caress of Link’s ass. “I want to hear everything, darling Link. Scream if you want to.” Lips peck a kiss on his ass followed by Sidon adding lowly, “I certainly wouldn't mind.” 

Large hands slide back to his cheeks, and Sidon pries him apart with his thumbs. Link rocks back and squirms to seek friction on his dick. Breathless already and desperate to see how Sidon is holding up, Link throws a glance over his shoulder. Down the curve of his spine, Sidon stares at him with dark eyes. They crease at the corners, and Link is sure Sidon has a terrible grin on his face. He can't see the prince’s mouth, but he feels it when Sidon slowly closes in and kisses his wet entrance. Link drops his head back to the bed as dead weight and whines high in the back of his throat. The calls pour out of him as Sidon hums and kisses him a few more times. His hands keep Link steady, keep his cheeks apart so everything is bared to him. When Sidon pulls away, Link holds his breath as everything slows down. He knows Sidon must be looking at him, watching him twitch as he waits on the precipice of desire. Link claws at the sheets bunched around his face, gushing under Sidon’s lustful gaze. He's near to sobbing and punching the mattress when that rough tongue he's come to love gives him a quick lap. 

Eyes rolling back, Link yells and cries exactly how Sidon had wanted. His reward is another fast lick from behind his balls and past his hole. Even with the rough texture of Sidon’s tongue, there's no friction. He's too wet for there to be any resistance. His shaking sends hair cascading over the side of his head and into his mouth. Link jerks his head to send it all away before settling in Sidon’s grip again. The flat of his tongue traces a lazy, snaking path up Link’s ass this time, devoting plenty of attention to his hole. All Link can do is moan and drool out the corner of his mouth. He wants to rock back on Sidon’s tongue, but Sidon’s grip on his body isn't to be challenged. When Link tries, Sidon nips a cheek before diving back to tease his entrance. The tip of his tongue tests how tight Link is, and it doesn’t take much squirming to slip into him. Coming with four, thick fingers stuffed in him only a short time ago would leave him loose. Link’s thighs tremble as Sidon dives in and out of him, practically making a filthy mockery of the heated kisses they share. He yells louder to cover up the slick sounds of Sidon fucking him. 

That long, devilish tongue slips out of him with a final flick, and Sidon pants, “Are you ready, Link? Will I be enough?” 

“Hnnn,” Link whines with a frantic nod. Sidon will always be enough for him. 

The bed dips as Sidon rises from his ducked down position. He has a moment to breathe, to try and quell the uprising of emotion and excitement in his gut. A shiver tears through Link as he remembers Sidon’s hands on him, Sidon’s voice in his ear. He wants to watch it all this time. Link can’t lift his head to do so now, and he jumps when two warm, familiar lengths rut between his cheeks. It’s good, so nice and slippery, but this isn’t want he wants. Sidon’s hands sink into the bed around his head, and already his cocks are squirming to sink inside him. Link flings a hand out and finds one of Sidon’s head fins. He tugs it and twists his upper body around, trying to stop the prince. Sidon’s hips come to a stuttering halt. He shifts up so that his cocks lie along Link’s sweaty back, unable to penetrate him. Shivering at all the warm flesh touching him, Link urges Sidon closer as he fights to flip over. There’s worry pulling Sidon’s mouth into a frown, and he ducks close to brush his lips over Link’s forehead. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He kisses Link again. “I’m sorry, I thought I saw you nod.” 

Offering Sidon a reassuring smile, Link huffs as he flips all the way onto his back. Sidon sits up and away from his face while watching with wide eyes. Link bites his lower lip to stop a grin as he lies down flat and spreads his legs as far as they’ll go. This is how he’d wanted it: on his back so he can watch Sidon’s face. Link curls his arms above his head and stretches out, trying to lure the prince back down. Sidon realizes the difference in position and generously tucks himself between Link’s pale thighs. The muscles jump at the slip of Sidon’s smooth skin on his, and Link arches his body into Sidon’s weight. His eyes flutter shut when Sidon shifts on top of him, allowing his cocks to slip against his hole again. A hand pets at the hair stuck to his cheek, and Link forces one eye to crack open. Sidon’s soft smile is there waiting for him, making him warm inside and sending his stomach into a fit. 

“Are you still with me, Link?” 

Link shakes his head. No, there’s no way he is. Sidon’s colors are so bright to his eyes, and the prince’s gaze seems like molten gold. Link lifts a hand with a goofy smile on his face and pets at Sidon’s cheek. It pinks under his fingers, and Sidon turns his head to kiss the tips. He struggles to keep an eye open even as Sidon grins against his hand and nudges his hips forward. Link’s mouth drops open at the insistent push and shove of his cocks. They pop in him together, surging forward to stretch and fill him just like the first time. Link arches his back, and his hand falls from Sidon’s face. He drags his nails down Sidon’s chest as the prince sits up, and they dig into the white flesh of his belly. It’s the only thing Link can reach, but he hangs on as Sidon gathers his legs behind the knee. Sidon doesn’t bend him or force his knees to his chest like Link thinks he will. Instead, Sidon just holds them up and out of the way. Link has to close the eye he’d fought to keep open when the prince angles a filthy grin down at him and slams his hips forward. The motion sends Link’s body jerking up the bed. Sidon’s grip on his legs keeps them from coming apart, keeping his energetic cocks deep in him. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Link throws his head back as every slap of Sidon’s pelvis against his ass punches a moan out of him. At least his moans cover up the wet sounds his body makes. “Hahh…” 

“Goddess, Link,” Sidon curses to the ceiling. “You’re amazing, fantastic!” 

Link’s toes curl in the air as Sidon thunders into him harder than before. His trembling hands find the headboard much closer with all the jostling, and Link braces his palms against it to try and stop his gradual trip up the bed. His vision swims, and Link’s head rolls to the side. Sidon’s thrusts jolt his dead weight, and every powerful thrust from his hips still has a tiny noise slipping out his slack lips. The best is when the thickest part of the cocks squeezes through his muscles and forces him open. Sidon holds himself there to gather his breath, grinding his hips into Link. When Link thinks he’s used to all of Sidon in him, the prince returns to slamming into him. Link swallows and throws his head around until he’s lying flat again. He has to open his eyes, has to watch this be good for Sidon, too. The prince is unbelievably thick and wet inside him, and Link can’t imagine what this must feel like for him. A smile is already blooming on Link’s face when he finds the energy to open his eyes. 

Emerald eyes take in his naked skin and his vulnerable state. Link blinks. His smile slowly melting away. He shivers and blinks harder to dispel the phantom, but it remains. Sidon’s beautiful face and gentle hands are gone, replaced with a monster. It’s the Gerudo from earlier, the man who had crept up on him and choked him. There’s a terrible, twisting sneer on his face, and it’s his body that moves against Link’s instead of Sidon. A cold sweat breaks out on the Hylian’s skin. Breathing becomes a far away, foreign thing. Pressure builds behind Link’s eyes and between his ears the longer he lies there, body jerking under someone else. A massive, burly hand releases the tight grip it’d had on his thigh and drifts towards his face. The menace in the Gerudo’s sneer and the hate adding fire to his emerald eyes just grows as his hand nears Link’s face. Link chokes on a sob and covers his face with his hands, desperate to get away. His heart beats faster and faster until Link can’t even feel it anymore, can’t feel anything other than dread digging into his stomach like a sword. Where is Sidon? He’d promised everything would be all right. He promised... 

“Link? Link, my sweet, what’s wrong?” 

Gentle hands graze the backs of his, and Link flinches while trying to sink through the bed. A little tug on a wrist startles Link, and he throws his hands out to shove the phantom away. But when he tears his eyes open, it’s just Sidon’s stricken face staring at him. Tears make it all warped, and Link doesn’t bother wiping them away when they fall. Sidon’s golden eyes search his face. It hurts too much to look back at them, so Link’s gaze falls to between their bodies. Of course he’s still hard even through the terror. Sidon had pulled out of him at some point, and his cocks rest gently where Link’s thigh meets his torso. Breathless, Link forces his gaze back up. It’s still Sidon, still concerned and biting his lower lip as neither of them speaks. Link curls up under him, and Sidon quickly sits up, giving Link space. It’s not what he wants, though, and Link shoots a hand out. He scrambles at one of Sidon’s, nearly scratching him hard enough to cut him. Sidon falls to the bed beside him, arm lifted halfway to scooping him up, but hesitating. Link rolls and plasters his curled up form to Sidon’s chest and buries his face near the thumping of Sidon’s heart. 

A hand carefully pets the back of his head as Sidon says full of melancholy, “Oh, Link.” 

Sidon’s big hand on his back, sweeping up and down, soothes Link as he trembles. Link tries to fight his panic, tries to fight his fear. But it's still so real, and all he can do his huddle under Sidon’s arm. Lips kiss his hair, and Sidon’s chest rumbles against his face. Link curls into the smallest space he can take up even as Sidon shushes him and holds him. Link slips loose a hand from the tight ball he's made of himself so he can flatten it on Sidon’s skin and feel him breathe. He needs something else to focus on. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees the Gerudo grinning down at him. Through it all, the pollen still has a firm grasp on his body, and Link grits his teeth at himself. Sidon’s hand slips up from his back to pet at his hair, tucking it behind a pointy ear. That gets Link to lift his head where he'd ducked down between his own shoulders. Sidon frowns at him, lips pulled down with such remorse that it clears some of Link’s fear. Link wiggles up the bed to pet at Sidon’s cheek, wondering how to fix what he'd done to the prince. Link’s whole body shivers when Sidon sighs into his palm. 

“You frightened me, Link.” Those beautiful eyes fall shut as Sidon grimaces. “You'd gone so still and quiet. I thought for sure I'd hurt you.” A tiny sliver of gold appears as Sidon murmurs, “Please tell me it wasn't something I'd done.” 

Link shakes his head, so tired and ready to not suffer anymore. Hand slipping from Sidon’s cheek, Link captures his wrist and holds Sidon’s palm facing up. 

Not you, he traces slowly in Hylian. Not you. 

Sidon’s hand squeezes his, and the prince sags into the bed, boneless as Link is. 

“Oh Link,” he sighs. “My sweet hero, thank the Goddess.” 

Link ducks his head to kiss Sidon’s hand before pulling his fingers apart so he can write more. 

A man, he writes. Not real. 

Sidon kisses his hair and murmurs into the dry locks, “No, it wasn't real. But you felt it was. Is that why you froze like that?” 

Link nods and presses his face back to Sidon’s chest. He believes Sidon. The Gerudo he's seen twice now must be a figment of his imagination. Link is hesitant to admit maybe he'd know the man before his restoration, but… Link squeezes his eyes shut and presses closer to Sidon. Hopefully he hadn't know the man in _that_ way. Link pushes the thoughts away as Sidon shifts beside him. The prince scoops him up and rolls them until Sidon lies flat on his back. Link grunts as Sidon situates him on his chest. Those large hands rest softly in the small of Link’s back, fingers framing each side of Link’s spine. Link thinks to fight their new position, but Sidon smiles up at him, and Link sees maybe why he'd done this. He stretches out on top of Sidon, careful his gills and the fins at his hips. When Sidon hums beneath him, Link tickles with it from his ears all the way to his toes. Sighing, Link rubs his cheek above Sidon’s heart. Before he relaxes too much, Link tugs at one of Sidon’s elbows and manipulates a hand until clawless fingers thread through his hair. Sidon chuckles and obliges Link his silent request. Link arches his neck up to feel more of Sidon’s palm petting his hair. At the same time, he tries to prevent his persistent erection from grinding into Sidon’s stomach. A dark chuckle shakes Link through Sidon’s chest as the prince presses his other hand to the small of Link’s back and holds him down. 

“Don't worry about that, Link. As hesitant as I am to rush back into things after our little scare, I cannot deny I enjoy your body on mine.” He twirls a lock of hair around his finger before adding, “Let me know if you wish to continue. I completely understand if you don't.” 

Rather than give Sidon a yes or no, Link bumps his head against the prince’s hand until his fingers comb through his hair again. They’ll have to continue, Link knows. It is noble of Sidon to say he has an option, but Link knows better. He’s been more aware this time, but it isn’t over. His fever is still there, and the darkness that eats away at his thoughts is creeping in again. Sidon holds him tighter when his shivering restarts. Link squirms up Sidon’s body, planting light kisses as he goes. Sidon’s chest shakes in a chuckle as he wanders closer and closer to his lips. They smile when Link kisses them. Sidon’s hand slides out of his hair and makes a lazy path down his back to his ass. When Link kisses him harder, bites at his lip, Sidon grabs his ass and squeezes him. Link rips away from another rough kiss with a gasp. When he’d started rutting against Sidon’s body, he doesn’t know. But Sidon encourages it by rocking him with it, hands fondling his cheeks and sometimes pinching him. 

“Again?” Sidon murmurs near enough to Link’s lips for them to brush. “However you want me, Link, please have me.” 

Swallowing hard and forcing his eyes open, Link hums before pecking another kiss on Sidon’s smiling lips. The Hylian shoves himself up on weak arms until he’s straddling Sidon’s chest. Link rubs at his blushing cheeks before turning his head back to glance down Sidon’s body. He’d thought the prince’s cocks would have sunk back into his body, but he’s aroused enough interest to keep them out a bit. Sidon’s hips twitch as he watches, and his cocks slip out more under Link’s lusty gaze. Shivering, Link rolls off Sidon’s chest and crawls down to his thighs. Link remembers snippets of a fantasy he’d had during their last time together, about arousing Sidon and seeing how much cock he could fit in his mouth. Nothing’s really changed with the revelation that Sidon has more than one. Link flops between Sidon’s legs while staring at them, eager to feel them with his lips and tongue. Sidon jumps at the first trembling caress up his inner thighs, and Link drops his head on Sidon’s hip, facing his pink cocks. Sighing, Link drags the hand he’s not lying on up Sidon’s thigh to the smooth skin beside his slit. His cocks writhe at the near touch to their lengths, and Link has to bite his lower lip to stop a giggle. With his index finger, he traces a wide path around Sidon’s cocks and back to where he’d started. The prince bucks under him and curls his hands into the sheet.

There’s a smile in Sidon’s voice when he groans, “Mmm, Link. Darling, please don’t tease me.” 

Heat blooms in Link’s face at Sidon’s breathless words. If he weren’t about to go crazy from this pollen, he’d damn well sit here and tease Sidon all he wants. But his head is swimming again, and he won’t have the coordination to pleasure Sidon with his mouth for long. He wouldn’t want to injure the prince in such a sensitive area. Link frowns at himself for even thinking it. Grunting, Link drags himself closer to Sidon’s cocks and kisses where they slip out of his body. His hips jerks under Link’s hurried kisses and lick, and Link doesn’t bother trying to pin him down. He’d expected the wetness coating Sidon to be salty, and it is to a certain point. Seawater is what he’d expected, to be truthful. But it’s mild, and Link doesn’t mind dragging his lips up one shaft and down the other. He presses his lips firmly together when he reaches the tips to keep them out. They squirm and drag across the seam of his mouth, but he doesn’t give in. Not yet. His tongue trips over the ridges on the inner curve of each shaft first, because he’d been insanely curious after touching them earlier. A laugh bursts out of Link when Sidon’s cocks wiggle together, trying to capture his tongue. At that point, still laughing under his breath, Link wrangles one in his hand to stroke it and kisses up the other. And this time when the soft tip drags wetly across his lips, he parts them and laps at it with his tongue. 

Sidon jerks harder than before, nearly arching his back off the bed. Link just hums against the cock slipping against his lips. He kisses it once more before angling his head up and trapping the head in his mouth. He sends a silent prayer to anyone listening that Sidon doesn’t immediately choke him with it. His cocks are eager on their own, seem to have minds of their own, and Link worries it may try to thrust inside him. But Sidon’s gentle nature somehow must be imbedded in every fiber of his being, because the cock in his mouth is more interested in stroking his tongue than choking him. It slips against his tongue gently, not even trying to reach the back of his throat. Link groans around his mouthful and cranes his neck to take more. The first ridge below the head brushes his lips, and that’s the point he can take comfortably. He remembers to stroke the other cock in his hand when it gives a pitiful twitch. The fever has taken hold fully, now. He normally isn’t so wet between his cheeks just from touching himself or fantasizing. But Sidon’s body has him hot and bothered, and when Link shifts he can tell he’s ready. The fever gives him a boldness he doesn’t usually have, too.  Link pulls off the squirming cock in his mouth with an idea. He squeezes the one already in his hand before snatching up the other. He can’t hear Sidon’s breathless moans over the roar of blood in his ears. Holding the cocks together a bit down from the tips, Link gets an elbow under him and licks across both heads at once. Sidon yells something, maybe pounds a fist into the bed, but Link can’t hear any of it. The cocks in his hand squirm even harder as he breathes over them. Trapped like this, it’s easy to fit his mouth around both heads and run circles around them with his tongue. 

“Link!” Sidon’s yell of passion breaks through the roar in his ears. “Sweet one, I-I’ll come if you don’t stop…” 

Link hums at that and enjoys one last twitch of Sidon’s cocks on his tongue before letting him go. They don’t seem too happy about it, and Link smiles down at them with a goofy grin on his face. Sidon shifts under him, and then hands lift him, up and up until he’s straddling Sidon again. The wet points of his heads drag over Link’s ass as Sidon situates him in his lap. Link blinks haze out of his eyes and peers down at the prince’s ruddy cheeks, how his eyes are almost black holes. Link bites his lower lip and shudders, aroused that he’d done this to such a powerful creature. Sidon bares his teeth and arches his head back as his cocks slip and twitch between Link’s cheeks. Link leans forward with his hands flattened to Sidon’s chest so that they can get at him. He jumps when the first wiggles inside him, sad that it’s only one cock. He’s about to protest and demand both, but the one sinks all the way inside him, up to the thickest point, before slipping out lightning fast. Link’s back arches and a cry is ready to spill from his lips, but the other takes a turn with him, mimicking the first. 

Tossing his head about, Link screams and cries as Sidon’s cocks take turns slamming into him right after the other. They’re longer than before, more aggressive than the first time. Link’s arms tremble as they try to keep him up. Sidon abandons the tight grip he has on Link’s hips and holds him by the shoulders. Instantly, Link’s shaking hands cling to the muscles in his forearms. The alternating thrusts inside him have Link nearly melting in Sidon’s arms. With only one cock in him at a time, the ridges he'd explored with his hand and mouth drag against his walls with every thrust. Link jumps with they pop into him, and he tenses to feel each one on the slide out. With so much movement going on, the wet noises from their fucking are even louder than before, louder than Link screaming. His ears twitch down as he’s forced to listen, and they buzz with how red they are. Sidon drags noises out of him any way he can. Link squeezes the flesh under his hands, desperate for Sidon to fill him like last time. He strikes a hand out, petting and slapping at the prince’s chest to get his attention. Sidon forces his eyes open, and some of the gold slips back into them. Link drags his hand back and wraps it around his cock, jerking himself while staring into Sidon’s wild eyes. A hiss curls out of Sidon’s deadly jaws, and he shoves both cocks in at once, just how Link had wanted. 

Still flat on his back so Link can stare down, Sidon fucking up into him sends Link leaning forward almost too much. Sidon grunts and slips his hands back to the bruises still on Link’s hips. Link knows Sidon will have to do everything himself, and he tries to firm up his thighs to keep himself upright. It’s all a waste when Sidon lifts him up his cocks and then drops him back down. His pelvis snaps up at the same time, driving himself deeper into Link than before. When their bodies meet, it punches a high-pitched whine out of Link. His entire body tremors with every slam of Sidon’s cocks in him. All the while, Link fists his prick and tries to clench around Sidon inside him. It’s best when the thick parts stretch him wide, leaving him aching when Sidon retreats. Link blinks tears out of his eyes as Sidon’s thrusts lose some steam, become almost painful with how hard he snaps his hips. Link thumbs the sensitive underside of his cock harder than he normally would to beat Sidon to an orgasm. He tightens in a wave around both cocks as he comes, tingling from head to toe and screaming. 

Sidon thunders into him through his orgasm and swells in him soon after. Sidon holds him down all the way on his cocks as they spill. Head thrown back, Link pants to the ceiling and wishes they could have kissed during that. Come is already leaking out of him long before Sidon lifts him up again. Link winces at how empty he is. When Sidon settles him on the bed, Link holds a hand to his stomach as he aches. Sidon’s face is in his line of sight, and Link slumps towards him for a kiss. He doesn’t care where Sidon’s mouth had been earlier. He just wants that closeness despite the lack of finesse in these kisses. Link holds his mouth open so that Sidon can lick into him and bite at his lips. When he falls away, breathless and boneless again, Sidon follows so that he can press kisses all around Link’s sweaty face. Link rolls to get away and makes a face when his thighs slip in all the mess pouring out of him. Sidon laughs against his ear and kisses the red lobe before scooping Link against him. 

“We’ll clean you up later.” Link bites at his collarbones again in protest. “Later, my sweet one. Sleep for now. Perhaps the pollen has worn off you, now.” 

Link grumbles and nips Sidon again before smashing his face to the prince’s chest. Sidon chuckles under him and pets his hair. Link congratulates himself for keeping his head during most of that. It was only near the end where he went under, but he blames that on Sidon. He blushes at all the wetness making a mess on the backs of his thighs. Yes, it had all been Sidon’s fault. Link hums against Sidon’s chest and hopes the prince is right, that the pollen will release him from its clutches. As much as he’d enjoying all this intimate time with Sidon, he’d like to go more than an hour without an erection. How long has it been since he’d stumbled upon the fountain and been infected? Link groans and presses his face harder to Sidon’s chest. He’ll be sore, hopes with a tired sigh that Sidon will have to carry him around again. Sidon’s heavy arm settles over his waist to keep him close. Link kisses his chest one more time before stilling and drifting off to sleep. 

- 

Fingers combing through his hair and stroking gently over his forehead gradually coax Link from sleep. It must have been **two** Lynels this time, taking turns stampeding over him. There's no pleasant burn in his shoulder from teeth, though, and Link almost wishes there were. The other pains—intimate as they are—do their fair share of reminding Link of what they'd done. A thumb smoothes out a wrinkle in his forehead, and Link connects the dots that Sidon must still be in bed with him. Link cracks an eye open to find exactly that. The prince’s golden eyes are shut, and there's a pleasant smile on his face. His lips part in a sigh before Sidon opens his eyes, finding Link watching him. They stare at each other through a few more pets of Sidon’s hand before the prince realizes Link is awake. His long fingers freeze in Link’s hair, and Link lifts en eyebrow at him. Sidon perks up and lets his hand slide away, and he scoots back from huddling close to Link's body. That's not what Link wants. No one said anything about that needing to stop. But Sidon is pushing himself up with a glowing smile on his face, so Link lets it go.

“You've done it, my friend! The effects of the pollen wore off sometime in the middle of the night.” Sidon grabs his shoulder and squeezes him. “You slept about twelve hours or so. You must be starving.” 

Sidon is quick to jump up from the bed before Link can even nod. Link watches him throw the bedroom door open and dip into the hallway. Link sits up, rubbing his sore bicep, when Sidon’s head peeks around the doorway. 

“Anything in particular you'd fancy?” 

Link shakes his head, and Sidon is off for real this time. That had been...odd. Sidon had moved away from him and stopped petting him once he'd woken up. But why? Link rests his cheek on his fist and sits with his legs crossed. They've spent the past day—two days? —tangled together and touching each other. Had something changed? Link sighs before flopping back on the bed, spreading out in the warm spot Sidon had abandoned. Checking his forehead, the ominous fever is definitely missing. And he is ravenous. Link throws an arm over his eyes while he waits. He'll need to relocate his Sheikah Slate, his weapons, and everything else. His shorts are somewhere on the floor or a side table, but he can't bother with them now. No point in dressing if it's just Sidon and him anyway. There's not an inch of his body Sidon hadn't seen, hadn't treated with the gentlest of caresses and kisses. Link wants to smile as he lies there alone, but he can't chase Sidon’s odd behavior out of his mind. Lying here won't help, either, and it might take some time for Sidon to return. 

Shoving himself to the edge of the bed, Link rises on shaking legs and stumbles to the bathroom. He avoids the mirror like it's a Guardian and makes for the tub. He won't fill it up much, maybe to his knees. It'll be enough to wet his skin and wash sweat and come off. The skin between his thighs and cheeks is itchy and tacky when he touches it. The tub fills quickly enough, and Link grabs the soap Sidon had used on him before. Of course, thinking about that just gets Sidon back in his brain, and Link sighs while soaping himself. He tries to cheer up, to tell himself that Sidon had given him space because he's a considerate person, someone who wants to take care of everyone. They'd been nearly inseparable for at least twenty-four hours. It would make sense that maybe Link would want space. He's certainly never given Sidon any indication that he enjoys touching people, has never asked for a gentle hand before this. Of course, there'd been no one he'd gotten this close to consider such desires. Pouring soap into his palm to clean off his thighs and ass, Link admits it had been Sidon he'd thought of at the fake fountain. No one else had even come close to the handsome prince. Link scrubs his ass without trying to excite himself, even though his cheeks are flushed from remembering Sidon. It's finally over. But he doesn't want it to be. Just because the pollen is gone doesn't mean Sidon can't touch him, can't kiss him. Link rinses himself with a stern frown on his face and promises that he won't let himself and Sidon part ways like this. He'll grab Sidon by his fins and drag him down for a kiss if he has to. Towel around his hips and tub draining, Link returns to the bedroom to find Sidon waiting, sitting on the bed. 

Link’s shorts are in his hand, looking washed and dried. 

Sidon stands and offers them with a smile and a friendly, “They're clean again. I hope you don't mind me taking them while you slept.” 

Link blinks at him with a dry look before dropping the towel to his feet. Sidon sputters for a second and looks up at the ceiling. That just adds a bit of fire to Link’s determination, and he crosses the room to stand in front of Sidon. He snatches his shorts back and throws them on the bed, not at all intending to put them on. Link grabs Sidon around the wrist and grunts at him. He wants Sidon to look at him, to smile down at him and pet his hair. He misses Sidon’s sweet pet names for him and that secret smile Sidon has for him. Sidon still won't look at him, and Link’s determination wilts a bit. He tries to play on Sidon’s soft heart and lets a wounded, sad noise slip out. That has the prince bringing his eyes back around, staring down at Link with such uncertainty shining in them. Link watches him and drags his heavy hand up, covering it when he presses it to his cheek. This is what he wants. Is that too much? Sidon’s face melts some and his other hand comes up to hold the back of Link’s head. He swallows hard and kneels swiftly in front of Link, still holding him. 

Softly, delicate like a dry leaf, he says, “I thought that once you were well that my touch would be...unwanted.” 

Link closes his eyes and shakes his head in Sidon's hands. Not at all. Link forces his eyes open and they meet Sidon’s beautiful, penetrating stare. Paying attention to if Sidon forces him back or not, Link leans forward to kiss him. Sidon’s fingers in his hair twist tightly just before their lips meet. Link surges against Sidon when his grip tightens enough to hurt. A purr vibrates against his mouth as Sidon takes control of his head and tilts him at a better angle. They hadn't kissed while fucking last time, and Link is hungry to make up for lost time. His tiny hands slip up Sidon’s chest as they pull apart and crash together. Arms wrap around Sidon’s neck, and Link holds him close while diving his tongue past Sidon’s lips. The prince moans against him and slips his hand from Link's cheek to pet at the bruises on his hips. Sidon had renewed them during their last time, lifting his light weight to fuck up into him. Link pants between their rough kisses, twisting his head in Sidon’s grip to suck in air. Sidon’s rough tongue drags across his bottom lip, and Link has to chase it back into Sidon's mouth. A smile blooms against his lips, and Sidon’s hand in his hair tugs gently, urging Link back. Link sinks his nails into the nape of Sidon's neck as they pant a few inches from each other’s mouths. Link tries to fake Sidon out and dive in for another kiss, but Sidon just drags his head farther back. 

“The food I brought for you will get cold if we continue like this,” Sidon points out with a pink blush on his face. “As much as I'd love to…” 

Link hums and cranes his head forward for one more kiss. Sidon smiles into it, and they part with a soft, wet sound. Sidon’s breath stutters out against his lips, and the prince has to drag him back before they crash together again. Link reaches up to wipe his mouth when Sidon untangles his finger from his hair. The food he’d mentioned sits waiting on the table against the far wall. Sidon pops up to his feet and brushes a hand on Link's back, pushing him towards the bed. Link leaves the towel on the floor—not needing it since he hadn't washed his hair—and bounces on the mattress when he flops down. Sidon brings him an offering of pork, not fish thank the gods, and something that might be seaweed. Link ignores that and dives right into the meat, happy to have solid food in his mouth. It's cooked and juicy, so much better than soup. There must be a Hylian merchant above them in the shop, since he's never seen a Zora eat pork, let alone cook it. It's on a skewer for easy eating, and Link tears through the first of three without stopping. Sidon sits next to him, putting an infuriating space between their legs. Link grunts with a face full of food and hops closer, leaning on Sidon when the prince doesn't flinch away. With his clean hand, he snatches Sidon’s and holds onto it, daring Sidon to challenge him. Sidon just chuckles above him and leans down to kiss the top of his head. 

“You are a darling, Link. Please don't feel as though you have to rush away. You must be sore, still.” 

Link pinches Sidon’s hand at that. He's sore because of the prince, of course. Sidon just chuckles silently beside him and squeezes his hand. He isn't sure how to go about asking Sidon where they stand, if this could happen again. His feelings of friendship for Sidon haven't changed, although he's gained a new appreciation for Sidon’s tendency to care about people. It all could have gone so much worse if Link hadn't thought of him, if Sidon had just left him alone. Link sighs and leans harder into Sidon’s side. The arm he'd trapped shifts out from under him, and Sidon drapes his hand around Link’s shoulders. They sigh together and cuddle closer. Sidon’s thumb caresses the back of Link’s hand just before the prince lifts it up. Cheeks full of food and mouth hanging open to take more, Link watches as Sidon kisses his knuckles. Link swallows everything before throwing the last skewer on the plate Sidon had brought him. Sidon’s gold eyes open over his knuckles, and he snorts against Link's hand. 

“Your face is a mess.” 

Link grins, sure that there's food between his teeth, and puckers his lips as if to kiss Sidon. The prince barks out a laugh and wiggles his free hand between them to shove at Link's chest. Link laughs too as he fights it, leans more and more until they topple over on the bed. The plate clatters to the floor, but it doesn’t break, so they don’t stop. Link gets his feet under himself and climbs on top of Sidon’s chest. Sidon shakes his head at how ridiculous this all is, head tail curling up above his shoulder. Link appreciates the view while licking the remains of his meal from his hand. Sidon makes a face at him—caught between adoration and disgust—and reaches up to thumb some grease from the corner of his mouth. Link maintains eye contact while dodging the caress and capturing Sidon’s thumb between his lips instead. He has to be careful of the claw, but Link takes are and runs his tongue over the smooth pad. Sidon covers his eyes with his free hand and shakes under Link as he laughs. 

“Sweet Link, you are insatiable. And I was sure that the pollen had released you from its clutches…” 

Humming, Link drags his mouth away from Sidon’s thumb and bites at his wrist. The pollen is completely gone, but that doesn’t mean his desire for the prince has, too. Sidon peeks at him through his fingers while a smile slips onto his face. Sidon angles his wrist away and cups Link’s cheek, just wanting to hold him. Link allows it and gives up trying to entice Sidon into more. He is dreadfully sore, and his hunger will probably come roaring back at some point. He’s taken this long in his quest to save Hyrule, and one more day won’t hurt. Link jumps up from Sidon long enough to grab the towel from the floor and wipe his face and fingers clean. Sidon has an elbow under himself, looking ready to stand, so Link shoves him back to the bed and climbs onto his chest. He knows he weighs nothing to the prince, but Link makes a show of wiggling on top of him to drive home the point that he wants Sidon here. Hovering above Sidon’s face, Link angles his head for a kiss. Sidon’s hand finds a familiar place on the back of Link’s head, and a shiver runs through Link as their lips slide together. His scalp there is sore from Sidon pulling on his hair so much. Even now, Sidon’s fingers sink through the blond locks as he tilts Link’s head for a deeper kiss. Link shudders again at how much he likes that, how much he doesn’t mind Sidon treating him roughly. But he just wants to lie on top of Sidon and sleep, so he kicks those thoughts away before anything can stir in him. Their kisses end slowly, and Link tucks his face into Sidon’s neck when they part. He wants this for the rest of his life, and he’s sure Sidon, lovely Prince Sidon, will give it to him.


End file.
